Between Two Worlds
by Demonqueen82
Summary: Bella is happy with the pack. They have helped her heal and is a part of their world but Victoria wants revenge for James. Laurent and his mate Irina come to help and when things get to be more than they can handle they call Irina's old coven. Unknowingly they bring the return of the Cullens and things are different now. Will Bella be able to choose which world she belongs in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This has been in my head so I am trying my hand at a Jasper and Bella together with some Paul thrown in there. I hope you like it. The timeline might be a little off. Things don't happen overnight, it needs to build. Just warning that I might be changing some of the back stories.**

Sitting in the clearing with the pack and waiting for Sam to start the meeting I started thinking about the how I came to be here tonight.

Its been six months since Fuckward and his family left me. I will admit I went a little zombie-like for a two months before my sun, Jake, brought me back to the world of the living. We had two months of bliss until Jake, Embry and Quil all disappeared on me overnight. I broke down for a week after unanswered calls or ignoring me when I showed up on the rez. They had left me to join Sam and his clones. Unlike the Cullens, who left me without a word, I went and confronted Jake about leaving me.

Sprained my wrist slapping one of the clones, Paul but it was worth it to have my sun and friends back. Finding out your best friend can phase into a wolf the size of a small horse is a little mind blowing. Sam was able to explain that he had kept Jake, Embry and Quil away from me for my own safety. It seems newly phased wolves are extremely violent and he didn't want what happened to him and his imprint, Emily to happen to any of them.

I can honestly say that imprinting sucks big time. Sam had a great relationship with Leah Clearwater before he phased. He tried to stay with Leah after he phased but the legend of imprinting stayed in his head. He ended a nearly five year relationship and was heartbroken. That was until Leah's cousin and best friend Emily Young showed up on his doorstep to find out what the hell had happened. One look and he was in a hell of his own making.

Emily did try to fight the imprint, I will give that to her. When she tried to deny the imprint, Sam's wolf couldn't handle it and he phased right in front of her. They stopped fighting the pull after that. Leah shocked everyone by phasing when she found out about them getting together. As far as everyone knew girls didn't phase. She stayed away from Sam, Jared and Paul for months. Having your ex in your head or seeing how happy he is with his imprint is her hell.

Leah and I became close once I found out about the pack. I was there for her and Seth when Harry had a heart attack when Seth phased in front of him. Seth still blames himself for it but it would have been a lot worse if Harry had died. Luckily, Charlie and I had been visiting and had been able to save him. Harry hated the rabbit food he had to eat but he was taking it easy.

Leah actually shows up at pack meetings now but only if I am there. It took six weeks before Leah finally met Jake's eyes but it was amazing to see a imprint take hold. They didn't fight it but are taking their time with it.

Nearly all of the pack has an imprint currently. Jared imprinted on a girl that has had a crush on him for years. Kim was a sweetheart. She was shy and very soft spoken. Embry imprinted on my friend Angela from school. Since Angela has a boyfriend, Embry has taken the friend and protector route. It made it nice for me to have someone outside of La Push to talk to about all of this with.

Quil had imprinted on Sam's niece Claire. The only problem was that Claire was two freaking years old. It seems that once the boys start phasing their aging stops. A imprint will age slowly with his or her wolf until they get a mating mark. With the mark the aging will stop until the wolf stops phasing. Seth, Paul, Collin and Brady are the only wolves without an imprint.

Luckily Seth, Collin and Brady are still too young to be interested in sex or finding an imprint. They are enjoying running around like puppies.

Paul had used the no imprint to his advantage and slept with anyone and everyone that he can get his hands on. That was until I said to hell with it and seduced him. I had lost my virginity to him. I had figured that since neither of us were attached there was no one that could get hurt and unlike the other girls he use to hook up with I would understand when it ended. There was friendship and attraction but no love between us. The pack had been pissed ad ready to rip him apart until I told them that it had been my idea. I didn't want him to get involved with someone or for someone to fall for him only to lose him to the imprint. I knew everything and would be able to be happy when he found his true match. We weren't together but neither one of us were seeing anyone else. Paul in turn had helped my with my self image. Instead of hiding my body in loose jeans and large shirts with sneakers, I now wore nearly skin tight low rise jeans with form fitting tops and low heeled boots. Alice would be so proud. I had even started running with Embry and Angela.

Things were going good until two weeks ago when Laurent and his mate, Irina showed up in the meadow while I was waiting for Leah and Jake to finish their patrol. Irina's name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Thank all things holy that both of them had golden eyes otherwise I think Jake and Leah would have attacked instead of phasing to find out what was going on. Victoria had showed up and demanded Laurent bring me to her. She was demanding a mate for a mate. Since Edward had killed James, her mate, she wanted to destroy his mate. The problem is I am not Edward's mate and Edward was not the one to kill James. That had been Jasper. Also a mate wouldn't be able to stay away for months on end. Laurent had come back hoping to explain everything to the Cullens and had been shocked that they would have left me. Instead he and his mate had come to warn me and offer protection if needed. The two of them were staying in the Cullens old house and helping the pack protect me from her. It had been going well until Charlie had told Billy about the number of disappearances in Seattle. Laurent had figured out that Victoria was creating newborns.

Newborns are stronger and faster than what the pack was use to. Irina, who had gone nomad with her mate, was going to call her old coven to see if they could help as well or if they could send at least word to a Cullen about what was happening.

Tonight I was in the clearing with the pack waiting for Laurent, Irina and her old coven. She had called Sam and told him to meet them in the clearing. It seems they were going to try to teach the wolves how to fight newborns. I was leaning against Paul's wolf in the puppy pile that was going on. Only Sam was still human. He was pacing in front of us. Suddenly all of the pack got to their feet and most of them were growling or baring their teeth. I looked up and saw my own personal hell had arrived with Laurent and Irina.

Every member of the Cullen family was there. There was also three red eyes with them and four other golden eyes, who I am hoping were Irina's old coven.

They stood just behind Laurent and Irina. Carlisle, the father figure. Beside him was Esme, his mate and mother figure. Both of them looking older than they really were dressed in clothes for someone much older. Next to her was Edward, Carlisle first created, mind reader and my ex-boyfriend. He was surprisingly in jeans and a button down shirt. One of the golden eyes females that I didn't know was beside him. She was hanging off him and giving me the evil eye, she was dressed a little trampy. Right next to them was Alice, pixie future seer and my ex best friend. She did not look happy to be there and was of course looking like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

The other three unknown ones and one of the red eyes were next to them dressed like nomads.

A little bit away from them was Rosalie, the ice queen. I respect that about her and she was shockingly in a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt. She was holding Emmett, her mate and the big brother I missed as if to keep him from running towards me in gym clothes. Next to them was Jasper, empath and I thought Alice's mate but he was standing with two of the red eyed vampires and as far from Alice as he could get. He was in tight jeans, cowboy boots and a unzipped hoodie with nothing underneath it. The two red eyes next to him were dressed nearly the same way but the female had a vest under her hoodie.

"FUCK!" I yelled trying to get up and trying to ignore the small burst of lust that I felt when I looked at Jasper. Who was looking at me with a smirk as if he knew. _Fucking empath, that is not bloody fair._

"Bells, please don't be mad." Sam said coming over to help me to my feet.

"I am trying not to be pissed off. I have no problem Irina's old coven by why the fuck are the Cullens here and who are the fucking red eyes?" I whispered to him as he helped me stand up. I brushed the stray bits a grass off my skin tight jeans and fixed the green halter top, that Leah talked me into wearing, underneath Paul's black hoodie. I hadn't bothered to put on any boots so the grass felt cold underneath my bare feet.

"Bella, this is Irina's old coven master, Eleazer and his mate Carmen as well as her sisters Kate and Tanya. Her sisters both are newly mated and can't be far from them. Kate's mate is Garrett and when he heard that we would be dealing with newborns, he took it upon himself to get in touch with his sire, Peter Whitlock and his mate, Charlotte. Peter in turn got in touch with their sire Jasper Whitlock. Unknown to us Tanya has just recently mated with Edward. If we had realized this we wouldn't have gotten in touch with Eleazer. Carlisle and the rest of them were visiting when we called." Laurent tried to explain as he pointed out the ones I didn't know.

"It's okay Laurent. I am not upset at you or Irina." I told him as Jake brushed against me before curling in a ball at my feet. Leah and Seth did the same thing as Paul disappeared into the woods and came back out in as a human.

"Sam, you have to be fucking nuts if you think any of us are going to work with a fucking Cullen." he growled as he came to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"I really don't need to see that. Could you please stop thinking it." Edward asked suddenly. We all looked over at him. He seemed to be disgusted or in pain at whatever he was being shown.

"Edward?" the one named Tanya said turning towards him.

"I do not enjoy seeing my ex like that. I do not need to see.. oh god would you stop!" he said sharply.

"Paul, stop whatever you are thinking right now." I said turning in his arms.

"Umm..." Paul said.

"Oh thank all that is holy." Edward said as he suddenly sat down on the ground. Tanya started rubbing his shoulders and glared at me and the pack.

"What were thinking?" Sam whispered to Paul.

"I actually wasn't thinking about anything." Paul whispered back.

"If it wasn't you than who?" I whispered to them.

"Umm perhaps we should get on to why we are here." Carlisle said looking at Edward strangely and trying to change the subject.

"Please." Sam said.

"Well six months ago, all of you left me high and dry after Jasper tried to take a bite out of me at my birthday. A couple days later, Fuckward breaks up with me in the woods and lets me know that he never loved me and that I was just a toy to him and all of you. The pack helped me and healed me. A couple weeks ago Laurent and Irina showed up to tell me that Victoria has decided that I need to die, mate for a mate because Fuckward over there is the reason her mate is gone. Not knowing that one, I am not his mate and two Jasper is the one that destroyed her mate. Since the pack, Laurent and Irina have been protecting myself and Charlie she has decided to make newborns. We have figured at least twenty five maybe more. That is too many for them to handle so Irina was going to get in touch with her old coven. Now all of you are here and up to date." I told them.

It was less than a second later that hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N BlackRose1619 thank you for being the first to follow and favorite. Thanks to everyone that has followed or Favorited.**

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Rosalie yelled surprising all of us as she went after Edward. Emmett was barely able to grab her before she landed her punch on him. Unfortunately, or fortunately for us, he was unable to grab Jasper and keep him from wrapping his hands around Edwards throat. Jasper had him pinned against one of the trees. I could feel the enjoyment coming off the wolves as we watched.

"You told us that she ended your relationship, that she was afraid of me and wanted us to leave. That she didn't want to see any of us. Did you even bother giving her Emmett, Rose or my letters? You didn't did you, you stupid fucker." Jasper snarled as he tightened his grip. Everyone could see and hear the cracks starting to form. Tanya was just staring at them. _Umm shouldn't you be trying to save your mate, trampy vamp._

I felt Paul smile against my neck and he pressed himself against me. _Of course this is turning you on. Behave and maybe I will help you out later._

"Major, as much as I would love to see the puny virgin, is he still a virgin with her as a mate, get what is coming to him. There are more pressing matters at hand." Peter said placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper ignored him and seemed to tighten his hands. Jasper growled and said something faster than my human ears could understand but I knew the wolves had heard since all of the pack started growling.

"What letters?" I asked. _Let's try to distract the pissed, in charge, sexy Jasper. Shit naughty Bella no thinking about how hot Jasper is. Shit STOP!_

"Rose, Jasper and I wrote to you before we left. We didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but Jerkward over there said you wanted us to leave and never come back. We thought that you didn't want anything to do with us. We hoped that after some time you would be able to forgive us, so each of us wrote to you to say goodbye. I don't know what Jasper or Rose wrote but I had hoped that after reading our letters you would have called us so that we could try to stay in your life in any way that you allowed." Emmett said still trying to keep a hold on Rosalie.

"I thought none of you cared. All of you left without saying goodbye." I whispered and quickly wiped away the tear that started to escape. _Do not let them see you cry. You have cried enough over them._

"I have heard a lot about you from Jasper, sug. Trust me when I say that he, Emmett and Rose would have said goodbye if they had been allowed." Charlotte said. _I think that one is Charlotte, yup standing with Peter and looks ready to destroy Alice and Edward. She hates Alice, I like her already._

"They were not allowed to say goodbye to her?" Sam asked almost snarling at them. _You have pissed off my big Alpha brother. Hehe start running._

"Edward and Alice decreed that we needed to leave. Edward came home after bringing Bella to her house after her birthday party and told us that Bella had ended their relationship and was afraid to be around us. That we needed to leave that night without saying goodbye, that even seeing us would upset her. Alice backed him up saying that it was all true. She even said that if we tried to talk to her to tell her that we were leaving that she would accidentally let it slip to Charlie what we are and it would be overheard by someone so we would end up having to kill nearly all of Forks to cover up our secret." Rosalie told all of us as she snarled at Alice, who was hiding behind Carlisle, Esme and Tanya.

"Since Edward and Alice can do know wrong and are always right, Carlisle agreed with them and all but Edward left that night." Emmett said relaxing his hold on Rosalie now that she seemed a little calmer.

"We trust our children.' Esme said wringing her hands. _Not so sure about that anymore are you?_

The entire time that they were talking Jasper kept Edward pinned to the tree, the entire time never once taking his eyes off him.

"It seems your children lied to all of us. You will tell us why or I will remove your head and your so-called mate's head as well." he snarled at Edward.

"Bella never was my mate. Alice had seen Bella and told me that I needed to be with her. She said I would not meet my true mate until I had loved another and lost her. Bella's blood sang to me and her mind was blank, I agreed with Alice that she would be perfect to try a relationship with. I did fall in love with her but the night before her birthday Alice told me that it was time for us to leave, that I was ready to meet my true mate and if we left know than Bella would be able to live a human life. I had to break her heart so that she would be able to find her own true love." Edward told all of us.

"Than why did you make your family leave without telling me goodbye? If I wasn't your mate we could have broken up and I wold have let you go so that you could have found her. It doesn't make any sense to take away your family. I loved them too." I whispered knowing that everyone could hear me. I lowered my head so that I couldn't see anyone. I could feel the tears starting to well up. _Fuck not now. Don't cry. Don't cry. Embrace your inner Rosalie or Leah._

"You don't belong in our world, Bella. If you never met us, Victoria wouldn't be after you. Us leaving was to get you back on track to the life you should be have had. Victoria was suppose to come to use in Alaska and leave you alone. I don't know why she is going after you. Edward is not your mate. Besides Jasper destroyed James. She should be going after his mate if he had one that is." Alice said.

I heard growling but this time it wasn't coming form the wolves. It was coming from some of the vampires.

Paul pulled me tighter against him trying to comfort me. Nipping at my neck.

"Get me out of here, please." I whispered close to his ear. I felt him nod. _Need to escape. Too much. Need to forget._

"Sam, I am going to get her home. This is too much." Paul told Sam before picking me up and taking me back to my house.

We were half way to the house when he stopped in a small clearing and lowered me to my feet, he slowly pushed my back against a tree. He lifted my face up and slowly wiped away the tears. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on my lips. He kept me pinned to the tree as he deepened the kiss running his hands down my body to grip my waist.

"Want you." he whispered against my mouth.

I lifted myself slightly and holding on to him wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair. He continued to run his hands all over my body and slowly undid my jeans. He slipped a hand down to caress every part of me. He slowly brought me to a peak, knowing that it would be the first of many.

I ran a hand down his chest and undid his shorts knowing that they would pool at his feet. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and stood on shaky legs while he pushed my jeans and thong down and off my body. I quickly pulled off my top and his hoodie. He lifted me back up but instead of pinning my back against the tree like I thought he would he lowered us to the ground on our discarded clothes.

Knowing what he wanted, I pushed him off me for a minute and rolled onto my stomach. Looking at him over my shoulder I slowly lifted myself onto my knees and arched my back. I could hear him whimpering as he kissed up my back and nipped at my throat before he thrust into me. I moaned and whimpered as he stayed still letting me get reuse to him at this angle. _I swear he gets bigger every fucking time._

Once I knew that I would be able to handle him, I started to move and that was all the encouragement he needed. He repeatedly slammed into my body. His fingers digging into my hips more than likely leaving small marks. I dug my fingers into the ground as he brought me to orgasm again and again. I screamed as he thrust into me one final time bringing both of us to our climax.

 _Another blackout orgasm. So sore, going to need a hot bath._

I was not sure how long it had been but I was currently laying on the ground and he was slowly tracing the tattoo, that only the pack and imprints knew about, at the base of my neck. Most of the pack had thought it was extremely funny when I got a small version of the pack tribal tattoo inside a dream catcher with what looked like silver bullets instead of feather hanging from it.

Embry had drawn the dream catcher for Angela. She had shown it to me and I knew that I needed to showcase it. He had been surprised when I showed it off to the pack with the changes I had made to it. He and Angela thought it worked for me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked letting him know that I was awake. He kissed my neck as I rolled over to face him. He brushed the hair out of my face and smiled.

"Not long. As far as I can tell you will still be home before Charlie. As much as I am enjoying this, I think you would be comfortable in your bed after a long bath to loosen those muscles." he said helping me get up. I only put on the hoodie and picked up my jeans and top.

"Where is my thong?" I asked looking around the area.

"Umm, I..." he mumbled holding up the destroyed thong. _That makes bloody fifteen ruined undies. At least it wasn't the new pair. Maybe Angela will go to the store with me after school to get some more._

"Paul... you are lucky those were a cheap pair. If they had been my Victoria Secret pair..." I let the sentence go unfinished.

"Don't know why you bother wearing any to begin with." he muttered.

"Paul. Shut up, you know you like seeing me in them when you are able to behave long enough. I didn't see you complaining about the corset outfit I wore the other night." I said kissing him.

"Let's get you home before I take you against a bloody tree." He lifted me up and we finished the walk to my house. He stopped at the back door.

"You staying the night?" I asked.

"Not tonight. You need a rest." he whispered.

"A long bath and a good sleep sound good after what we just did." I giggled softly as he kissed me before walking back into the forest. I went inside and while the water for a bath was running I got a pair of fluffy pajama pants and a tank top plus a new pair of undies.

I did love him and the sex was amazing but knowing that an imprint could happen at any moment helped from falling in to deep. We talked about it often. If either one thought the other was starting to fall in love it was to stopped immediately and they would go to being just friends. _A way to keep both of our hearts whole._

I finished my bath and got dressed. I pulled my hair up into a bun and was about to crawl into bed when I heard a tapping on the window. I took a deep breath and turned to see a pair of golden eyes that surprised the hell out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yes,** **Khyharah** **I do like cliffies :)**

"Rosalie?" I whispered. I stood there unsure what to do and quickly snapped out of it. I opened the window to let her in. _Oh, this is going to be interesting._

"You had sex." she stated as she entered the room.

"Damn." I whispered. _Bloody nose is as good as the pack._

"When did you get the tattoo?" she asked sitting on the rocking chair in the corner. I sat down on the bed and covered my legs with the blanket I use when none of the pack spend the night.

"Not that long ago."

"It suits you."

"Thanks."

"You are confused why I would show up aren't you?" she asked. _No shit Sherlock._

"You hated me but you seemed more upset about what Edward did more than my so called best friend." I started playing with the fringe on the blanket.

"I never hated you. To be honest I was jealous and worried for you." _Ice Queen say what?!_

I just looked at her in complete confusion. Why would she have been jealous of me.

"I think if I explained how I came to be changed you will hopefully understand." she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, "I will admit when I was human I was a spoiled bitch. My father gave me everything that I wanted but I had a loving mother and father. I was their only child. I was considered part of the high class. I had good friends and slowly each of them started to marry and have children. I wanted to be a mother so badly. I hadn't met anyone that could keep my interest so I honestly thought that I would never fall in love, marry or have a child of my own. Around my nineteenth birthday my father introduced my to Royce King. I thought he was the best thing that could ever happened to me. He caught my interest and kept me wanting to be with him. I was scared of him leaving me and losing my chance to have a family so I allowed him to take control over every thing in my life. From what I wore to who I was friends with. I actually believed that I truly loved him and that he loved me. I was looking forward to becoming his wife and mother to our children. One night, I was walking home from one of the friends that Royce deemed good enough for me to associate with. I was surprised to see Royce and some of his friends drunk off their asses. They noticed me and called me over, part of me will always wish that I had ignored Royce and just gone home. I won't go into detail of everything they did but they took turns raping and beating me. They left me beaten and slowly losing blood in a dark alley. I heard one of the friends joke that Royce would have to find a new fiancee. Carlisle found me just before I passed out and changed me."

I was sitting there in tears, crying for the girl she use to be.

"I got each one of them back, shortly after my first year. I came home to find out that my parents had passed away in a fire the night Royce and his friends killed me. I hunted down each one of his friends over a couple of night and killed each one of them. Wearing a wedding dress and veil, I stormed into Royce's house and ended his life as well. Not once did I drink from them. I was covered head to toe in blood but I wasn't tempted to drink from any of them."

"Good, they got what they deserved." she looked at me in shock. "I know I should value human life but there are times when certain people are able to slip through the cracks and justice is unable to be done. Those men thought they got away with raping and killing you. For all you know you were not the first that had been done to but you made sure that there would never be another family to lose a daughter." _Charlie might be upset with me thinking this way but how many men or women have gotten off due to their position, money or the evidence suddenly being lost. If it meant another family never had to go through the same thing than who the hell was I to judge._

"For some reason I am not surprised you think that way."

"I still am unsure why you sere jealous or worried about me though."

"You reminded me of what I could never be again. I was jealous because if you wanted you could have a family some day. I was worried about seeing Edward and Alice treat you the way Royce had treated me. They took complete control over your life. I hoped that if I scared you away than you would never have to feel the same way I did."

"I get that. Jake and Quil helped me see how controlling Edward was while they helped heal me. Leah was the one that said it wasn't Fuckward that hurt me leaving it was the rest of you." I admitted wiping the tears off my cheek.

"Oh, sug. They didn't want to leave you." Charlotte said coming into the room. "Sorry, the boys were driving me nuts at the house so I thought I would come see how the two of you are doing."

"Char.." she started.

"We didn't get a proper introduction before the shit hit the fan. I am Charlotte Whitlock but you can call me Char. Damn, Jasper was right." she said.

"What was Jasper right about?" Rosalie asked getting out of the chair and placing herself close to Char.

"She really does smell like home." she said with a smile.

Rosalie just smiled. She squeezed Char's arm and sat back down in the rocking chair. Char sat down on the floor.

"Has anything been figured out?' I asked hoping that Sam had been able to get stuff straightened out after Paul and I left.

"Emmett, Garrett and Peter are currently making Jasper hunt. They were able to calm him down enough to release Fuckward, good name by the way, after you and your boyfriend left." Char started.

"Oh Paul isn't my boyfriend."

"But you had sex with him?" Rosalie said with a confused look on his face.

"Paul and I are not in a normal relationship. What we share will end at any time. All it takes is one simple look." I could see that the two of them were confused so I tried to get them to understand. "The wolves have this thing called imprinting, its helps the wolf find the person that will mean the world to them. Its kind of like mates. The pull is extremely hard to ignore. Paul hasn't found his imprint yet so instead of getting involved with someone that he will have to hurt at a later date we help each other."

"You are in a purely sexual relationship with a wolf that could end at the drop of the hat." Rosalie stated looking shocked.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"I love this girl. Can you be my best friend?" Char asked with a grin.

"Fine, but only if you tell me what is going on about Victoria and the newborns." I said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Edward, Alice, Tanya and I are going to enroll at your school so that you always have a vampire nearby since the wolves are unable to phase in Forks. Peter and Jasper are going to be teaching the wolves how to fight newborns. Your wolves and us will keep patrolling the area to keep a look out for any signs of newborns or Icky Vicky."

"Fuckward, Alice and Tanya are going to be at school. That's just wonderful. At least you and Angela will be there." I said laying back on the bed.

"Angela?" Char asked.

"Rosalie know her. She is freaking awesome plus she is Embry's imprint so she knows about everything." I said turning my head to look at them as they both stand up.

"Family calls me Rose, Bella. I am glad you have someone else to talk to." Rose said.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting. We are going to leave so that you can get some sleep." Char said she said as they left. I laid there thinking about Rose's history before sleep overtook me.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a spot next to Angela's car.

She was bouncing up next to my door before I even opened it. She took in my outfit and her smile got even bigger, I gave her a little spin and she started laughing.

I was wearing a pair of boots with a small heel, black low-rise jeans, a long sleeved hunter green crop top over a black halter top. I had my hair up in a pair of chop sticks so that the top of my tattoo was showing. I grabbed my jacket just in case it got cooler as the day went one.

"So Embry called me really early this morning to let me know what was going on. He was worried about the fact that there is going to be four of them in school with us. I actually searched my house for a lighter before I left this morning. If Alice or Jerkward come close to you at all I will be using it." Angela said as we walked to the building.

"Alice, Fuckward and his mate will hopefully stay far away from me. I think you will like Char though. I met her last night when she and Rose came by."

"Rose?"

"Family calls her Rose everyone else has to call her Rosalie." I said with a small smile.

"I will give Char a chance only because you seem to like her but if she is anything like Alice I am running away." she said as she entered her class. I quickly rushed into the bathroom before I went to class. I was pulling my pants up when I heard them.

"Did you see that skank hanging all over Edward or the slut that was with Alice?" someone said.

"Yeah I saw both of them. At least when he was with Bella she knew not to do shit like that. The other one, I don't know who that slut thinks she is but cowboy boots are so last season." the other one said.

"Who are they suppose to be anyway?" thing one

"According to Alice, they slut is her cousin and the skank is Edwards cousin. I feel bad for Alice she didn't want her cousin to come but I guess her boyfriend is a total bastard druggie and she has to be here to be away from him. I know one thing if that skank is his cousin than I am still a virgin." thing two

'Lauren!" thing one said starting to laugh.

"Come off it Jess. Well the only good thing is he won't be going back to Bella if he is with 'his cousin'" Lauren said.

"Think he would even want her? I mean she has been hooking up with that group from La Push since he left. I think one of us should tell him about that. She barely even waited before jumping into the sack with one of them. I will admit the guys are pantie dropping worthy but if she really loved Edward she wouldn't have moved on so quick. He treated her like a fucking princess." Jess said.

"God yes, I have seen them around without Bella or one of the other girls that is always with them. I have tried to get them interested but I guess they would rather share Bella or those girls than have one real woman all to themselves." Lauren said

"I am started to wonder about Angela though. I mean she is always hanging out with Bella in La Push or her house. Look at those guys that Bella has been 'hanging out with' they all look at her like they have seen her naked and can't wait to get back her underneath them. I have seen one or two of them stare at Angela like that. I think we should warn Ben that Angela might be following in Bella's footsteps." Jess said.

"Oh he already knows thanks to me. I went over to see him last night to warn him. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to help him. He was so destroied about her becoming a La Push slut that I had to cheer him up and he was very thankful for both." Lauren said.

"You are too much."

I heard them leave and looked down to see that I had dug my nails so deep into my hand that I had left marks. I took a few deep breaths before leaving the stall.

"I am suddenly very thirsty. Can I eat them or something?" Char asked coming out of one of the other stalls. She was pissed off and her eyes were completely black.

"I will have to get back to you on that." I said as I left the bathroom and went to class. Char wasn't happy but followed me while she messaged someone on her phone. I debated about it and stopped to pull out my phone. I sent a couple quick text messages to Leah and Embry. Closing my phone I went to class. _Lunch is going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yada yada disclaimer: I don't own I am just playing in SM sandbox and creating something different**

"Dad, I know it was wrong to just leave school but I needed to get her out of there. Just go to Billy's when you get off shift tonight. The house needs to be a penis free zone. Angela's parents have already been called and even though they are unhappy about what happened they agree she needs a girl night." I explained to Charlie as I rubbed Angela's back. She was laying with her head in my lap crying.

We had left school during lunch and gone right to my house. I had called her mom and it had been shocking to hear the words coming out of a minister's wife. She had agreed that Angela needed a night or two with me. I was currently trying to bane all men from the house. Sam had tried to pull the we needed protection when I had called him until Rose and Char had taken the phone and told him that they as well as Leah would be with us. Kim and Emily were currently at the store getting supplies.

Charlie had come home to find out why the school had called to tell him that I had left in the middle of the day.

"Alright but we will be having a long talk when I get home. Are you going to be safe?" he asked. I had convinced Billy and Sam to let me tell Charlie what was going on when Laurent had showed up. I didn't want Victoria to use him to get to me. Charlie hadn't believed any of us until Sam had phased in front of him. He had immediately started researching ammo that could hurt vampires. Shockingly he didn't mind Laurent or Irina. He wasn't happy to know that the Cullens were back though.

"Yeah we will be fine. Leah, Rose and Char will be here to protect us." I said smiling at Rose and Char.

"I will leave you girls be than." he said as he left. I saw him say something to Rose and Char. Both of them nodded. Their eyes followed him as he left. They seemed to relax the instant he was out the door.

"Sug, your dad is scary." Char said.

"You have no idea." Leah said sitting down on the couch at Angela's feet.

"We will talk about Charlie and his scariness later. What happened today?" Rose said.

* * *

Biology

I nearly ran out of the class when I saw him sitting in his old spot. _You are strong. You need answers._

I sat down next to him. he seemed to breath a sigh of release when I did. I open my notebook and wrote something down before sliding it to him.

 _Why?_ He looked a the page for a minute before writing back.

 _I trusted Alice. Like I said last night, she told me that I wouldn't find or be ready for my mate until I had loved and lost. I picked you, not Alice. I did fall in love with you. I am sorry for what I said when I left. I did think that us leaving you would keep you safe. I thought that with us gone your world would go back to normal. Do you think you will be able to forgive me?_

 _I am a danger magnet. My life is never going to be normal. My world is never going to be normal. I belong in this world. My best friend shape shifts into a werewolf and my ex boyfriend is a vampire. I might be able to forgive what you did but I will never forget._

 _I will take what I can get._

 _Was Alice ever really my friend?_

 _I honestly don't know anymore._

 _Why didn't you give me the letters from Rose, Emmett or Jasper?_

 _Alice told me not too. That they would do more harm than good. I still have them if you want them._

 _Tomorrow. Today is going to be hell._

 _Does this have anything to do with Lauren and Jessica. I saw it in Charlotte's head._

 _Yeah, this is going to break Angela. She has been with Ben for years. I already sent a message to Leah and Embry._

 _I understand Embry but why Leah?_

 _Leah has become a big sister to myself and Angela. Besides she had to deal with her fiancee leaving her for her cousin due to the imprint she will understand the betrayl better than anyone._

 _Are you going to tell her?_

 _At lunch. I won't see her before that._

 _Was the first time?_

 _All the is holy, I hope so. Its bad enough that he was with Lauren. if there have been others..._

 _I could try to check._

 _Thank you._

 _It's the least I can do. I can understand you not wanting to be around Alice but Tanya would like to meet you._

 _Thought she didn't like me? She glared at me nearly the entire time._

 _She doesn't like the fact that you are an ex. ask Rose or Char but she was jealous. She didn't know that you were so pretty._

 _Mind fucker say what?!_

 _LOL Its true. Do you even know that you have the staring role in nearly every guy that you know spank bank._

 _Ew Ew Ew Now I do. I so did not need to know that. That reminds me what were you being shown last night and by who?_

 _I can't tell you._

 _Why?_

 _I have no clue who it was that thought it but I am not telling you what I was shown._

 _Why?_

 _You would never be able to stop blushing._

 _Fine._

"Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen do you have something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher said. I quickly hide the notebook and tried to pay attention.

* * *

Study Hall

I was sitting on the floor reading when I felt someone come up to me. I looked up to see Char and Tanya standing before me. Char sat down next to me while Tanya stayed standing.

"This one wants to talk to you." Char said taking the book out of my hand.

"What?" I ask staring up at Tanya.

"Edward explained what happened when he left you. I feel like I should apologize for him being a stupid boy. Jasper wasn't the only one that went after him last night. Irina, Laurent, Kate, Esme and Carmen all tore into him. I know that it will take you a long time to forgive him but I would like to get to know you."

"Eddie boy and I talked a little during class. As I told him, I might be able to forgive him one day but I will never forget. I would like to get to know you but it will take time." I told her and watched as she relaxed.

"Okay, I can handle that." she said before walking away.

"You are very forgiving person you know that." Char said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Not really, I still want to see Fuckward ripped to shreds but one day he and I will be able to be some what friends. Alice on the other hand I wold dance around while she burns to ash."

"What about Ben?" she growled. I smile knowing that Angela had someone else in her corner.

"Well my dad is a cop and my best friend is a werewolf. I can and will make his life a living hell." I said with a grin.

* * *

Lunch

Angela sat down at the table Char and I were at. Luckily Ben was nowhere to be seen. I took a deep breath to tell her when Embry burst into the cafe with Jasper,Emmett, and Peter not far behind him.

"Crap." I whispered.

"Where is the fucking prick?" Embry yelled as he cam to a stand still in the middle of the cafe.

Tanya, Edward and Alice were at their table looking one with interest. Edward had a huge grin while Alice looked confused.

"Hey, dude. You need to calm down." Emmett said to Embry. He looked back at Jasper who just shock his head.

"Where is he and the fucking slut?" he growled as his body started to shake. Jasper and Peter quickly helped Emmett get a hold of him. I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm him but he was too pissed off for it to work.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" Angela said running over to him. Char and I quickly followed.

"Angela, I need to talk to you." I said trying to get her to look at me so I could tell her before Embry screamed it.

"Bella, what is going on?" she said as I finally got her attention.

"You haven't told her yet?" Peter said.

"It wasn't something I wanted to tell her over a text, jackass." I whispered knowing he could hear me. The jerk just smiled and nodded. "Sweetie I over heard something this morning. Well, Char and I heard it and Edward confirmed it for me a little bit ago." I turned her toward me so that I was holding her hands. Char was behind her, to catch her in case she fell.

I knew that we had the entire cafe staring at us. I had hoped to tell her quietly at the table but Embry blew that up.

"Bella, what...please." she whispered already starting to tear up.

"Ben has...holy crow this is hard. i know for sure that he was with Lauren last night but there have been others." I whispered so that only her and those with super hearing could hear us. She would have fallen to her knees if Char hadn't been there to hold her.

"Angela.." Embry whimpered. I looked over and nodded for the boys to let him go. He pulled her out of Char's arm and into his.

Ben, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren and Jessica choose that moment to enter the cafe.

"Embry take her to me car. Now!" I told him. He picked her up and walked out.

"What the fuck?" Ben yelled. He tried to follow but Emmett get in his way.

"I would strongly suggest that you stay here with your slut." he growled.

"What?" Ben exclaimed.

"She fucking knows. You cheating piece of shit." I snarled. I walked up to him and before anyone could do a thing, I punched him hard enough to knock him on his ass. Emmett moved me behind him and Jasper quickly grabbed me to hold me still, he tried to calm me down but it wasn't going to work. I wanted to beat Ben until he was a pool of blood.

"I.. don't know what you are talking about. I have never cheated on her. I love her." he lied holding his jaw.

"Liar, we heard that bragging about it this morning." Char said pointing to Lauren.

"I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole." Ben said. I started to laugh when I saw Lauren's face turn red.

"You what! You prick! You fucked me last night!" Lauren screamed as Jessica pulled her out of the cafe.

"Never piss off the skank you are currently fucking." I laughed.

"Oh, you're one to talk, you fucking slut. How many guys are you sleeping with?" Ben snarked as he stood up. "You have fucked that entire gang up in La Push and I guess you are fucking Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale seeing how the can't keep their hands off you. What were you doing them while you were with Edward? I bet you were and Edward left because you were a total fucking slut and couldn't deal with you fucking his brothers."

Jasper let go of me and before Peter or Emmett could grab him he had Ben pinned to the floor with his boot on his chest.

"One, the name is Whitlock not Hale. Two, she was a virgin when Fuckward left and has only slept with one guy since then. Three, Emmett is nothing but her big brother. Four, don't ever talk to her like that again or I will rip your tongue out." he growled. _It is so fucking wrong to find that hot. Nope not happening. stop thinking about it._

"Jazz, let him up before you really hurt him." Alice demanded as she, Edward and Tanya joined them.

"Stay out of this you pixie bitch." Jasper growled at her. _Fuck me._

"Jasper, he is not worth it. Let him up after I leave. Just got you back cowboy don't do something that will cause you to leave." I whisper the last part as I went back to the table to get my and Angela's bags. Char followed close behind me. I looked back to see Jasper smirking at me and gave me a small bow.

I rushed to the parking lot. Angela had seemed to cry herself to sleep. Embry had her laying down on my seat. I gave him her car keys and we left.

* * *

"It wasn't a dream was it." Angela asked her voice breaking as she spoke.

"No." Emily said running her finger through Angela's hair. She had taken over as pillow when she had arrived.

"Why Lauren?" she whispered.

"She is easy." Rose and Leah said.

"He was my first, you know." she said brushing the tears away. Kim leaned back and placed a hand on her back.

"Char offered to drain Lauren." I told her.

"Ask me again in a few days, cause right now I might take her up on it." she said with a slight smile.

"Okay. This house is penis free and will stay that way until you say. We have tons of junk food. Six pizzas are currently on there way here. We have tons of movies to choose from. Also Kim brought vodka and Jasper sent over some whiskey if you want." I told her.

"Good whiskey or bad whiskey?" she asked looking at me.

"Knowing Jasper it is really good whiskey." Rose said.

"Okay, let the girl night and man bashing begin." Leah said jumping to her feet.

"Thanks Bella." Angela said getting off the couch to hug me.

"You are worth more than he ever knew. Embry promised to give you as much time as you need but he wants you to know that he will be there for you in any way that you need." I whispered to her as she cried in my shoulder. I looked over to see Rose, Char and Leah agreeing with me.

"Okay I need a drink and candy." she said turning back to everyone else. Leah handed out a shot glass to everyone even Rose And Char.

"Can you even drink that?" Kim asked.

"Yup. I thank all that is holy every day that I can still get drunk." Char said knocking back her shot.

"You deal with Peter, of course you need to drink." Rose said with a small laugh.

"And it begins.." Leah said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N no beta so any mistakes belong to me. yada yada disclaimer Just playing in SM sandbox creating something different**

They ate pizza while watching **The Princess Bride,** the only romantic movie that was being allowed due to being it was a favorite for all of us. We planned on watching some 80's campy horror movies and laughed when Rose suggested that we watch **Lost Boys.**

We were nearly done eating when Angela asked me what I was thinking about.

"Umm Fuckward told me that Tanya was jealous of me because I was prettier than she thought I would be. The woman is goddess hot so I don't believe him."

"He was right. She was yelling at him most of the night." Char said.

"Fuck than that means me having a staring role in guys spank banks is true." I grumbled.

All of them burst out laughing.

"Yup." Leah said trying to speak she was laughing so hard.

"I know who some of them are." Angela, Kim, Emily and Rose said at the same time.

"Newton of course, Quil said that he thinks about you sometimes and Embry tries not to think about you like that anymore." Angela said.

"Jared told me that the two of us share the staring role a lot more than we should. Seems he thinks about the two of us going at it before we let him join." Kim said with a laugh.

"Sam admitted to me that after the imprint Leah and I shared the role most of the time. He was shocked when you showed up in his thoughts like that shortly after you found out about the pack because to him you are like a little sister. Paul of course when you slapped him it umm turned him on to the point that Sam gave him an order to stop thinking about you while phased. Now that order is to stop the rest of the pack from ripping his head off at seeing you like that. Until he imprinted on Leah you were the only star of Jake's spank bank." Emily said with a grin.

Rose just smiled at me and refused to speak. _Thank you ice queen, information overload going on right now._

* * *

We had just finish one of the movies when Char surprised all of us in a way to help Angela feel that she wasn't alone in the betrayal department.

It seems that Char's husband had beat her through most of their marriage. When she was human, divorce was frowned upon so she never even thought about it or leaving him. She never knew until right before her change that he had been cheating on her. She had found her husband in bed with his mistress moments before Maria and her army took over her home. She told us about meeting Peter and Jasper how the two of them had helped heal her when she needed it and finding out that Peter was her mate. Jasper had saved them by allowing her and Peter to escape when Maria found out that they were mates. They came back years later to help him destroy her and join them. He stayed with them until he met Alice. Char has no love for Alice at all. Seems Alice looked down on Peter because of his gift of knowing. The two of them stayed away and only spoke to Jasper by phone for years.

Leah brought up Sam's imprint on Emily. When Emily tried to speak, I reminded her that at the time Leah had no clue about the pack or imprints so it fits. She was hurt beyond what she let anyone see. she refused to be sad and let her anger take over. She knows that she was a royal bitch but she didn't want him to see how much he had broken her. Even now it still hurt to see the two of them together but she was slowly healing. She made Angela promise to not let her own anger rule her, she is allowed to be pissed off but don't turn into a bitch like she did.

Kim and Emily had nothing to say because neither one of them had really had a relationship before their imprints. They just told her that they were a phone call away if she needed someone to cry to or a getaway driver.

I admitted that Edward was my only history and everyone there knew how he broke me. Rose and Char had to leave the room for a couple minutes after Leah told them how Sam had found me after Fuckward left me in the woods and how I had been after all of them left. I told Angela not to become a zombie like me, that she had all of us and Embry to help her any way she wanted.

Rose told the others about Royce. Leah actually ran out of the house and into the backyard because she nearly phased. Angela just crawled over to Rose and hugged her. Rose told her that she was stronger than she knew and would get through this with all of their help. When Leah came back in she surprised everyone by hugging Rose and whispering something that made both of them smile.

After that we slowly started to drink more and dance around to music. We were getting a good buzz when Char suggested that we play "I Never". It started innocent enough with simple things and it was going good until it was Angela's turn on the third round.

"I never..had sex with a werewolf." Angela said. Leah, Emily, Kim and I took a shot.

"I never..had sex with a vampire." Emily said. Rose and Char drank.

"I never...stripped for a guy." Kim said. Leah, Emily, Char, Rose and I drank.

"I never...watched someone get off." Leah said. Rose, Char, Angela and I took shots.

"Oh my goodness, who did you watch?" Kim asked.

"I didn't trust Peter at first, so we would watch each other." Char told us.

"Emmett." Rose said.

"I watched Ben once, before we slept together. You know he was smaller than I thought he would be." Angela said with a smirk.

"Umm.. don't kill me. I have seen Jake and Paul." I said.

"When did you see Jake?" Leah growled.

"I walked in on him one morning just as he was finishing. It was a little bit after he phased. Trust me both of us were embarrassed about it. He's like my brother." I said quickly. Leah stared at me for a moment before laughing.

"Okay on with the game. I never..destroyed a bed having sex." I said. Rose, Char and Leah took their shots.

"You destroyed a bed!?" Emily and Angela exclaimed.

"Gone through a lot of beds over the years." Rose smirked and Char nodded in agreement.

"It was an accident." Leah said as she blushed.

"Okay my turn. I never..caught anyone having sex." Rose said. Char, Leah and Kim drank.

"Who?" Emily asked looking a little afraid.

"You and Sam." Kim whispered.

"Edward and Tanya." Char said shuddering slightly. _At least the boy is finally getting his rocks off._

"Bella and Paul more than once." Leah said with a smirk. I just started blushing. _Shit going to have to pay better attention._

"I never..performed a stip show for my guy." Char said with a grin. _Yeah right._ Rose, Leah, Emily, Kim and I all took a shot.

"My turn. I never..had outdoor sex." Angela giggled. All but Kim and Emily took a shot. _Surprising._

"I never..given anyone a blow job." Emily said. All of us took a shot. _Poor Sam._

It went on like that for a few more rounds. Different positions, places or acts that each of us had done. Leah and Emily were surprise how flexible Char and Rose were for some of the things that they had done.

"Okay I got a good one. I never..lusted after my ex boyfriend's brother." Rose said with a smirk. _I hate you right now ice queen._ I was the only one to drink.

"Who?" Angela whispered.

"Jasper, of course. For a vamp dude is fucking hot." Leah giggled.

Emily and Kim were already passed out on the couch. Angela wasn't that far behind them. She was curled up in Charlie's recliner.

"Hehe.. I never.." Char started before she fell back out cold.

"Is she passed out drunk?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, she will be fine in a couple hours. It's the only way we can sleep." Rose said moving Char out of the way.

"That sucks." Leah whispered.

"We can eat but we have to throw it up afterward, our body can't break down food. If we drink enough we can black out for a couple hours, it is the closest to sleep that we can get. We are unable to have children, our bodies are frozen in time." Rose said softly.

"I can understand the no babies thing." Leah said as she started to tear up. "I haven't had a period since I shifted. I wasn't one of those girls that wanted to be a mom and now that the possibility is gone it is all I seem to think about."

"Rose, why don't you and Leah go talk in my room." I whispered so that only they could hear me. On unsteady legs, I covered Emily and Kim over. I grabbed a extra blanket to cover Angela over.

"Thank you Bells, you are my best friend." Angela whispered as I placed the blanket over her. I went upstairs to check on how Rose was handling Leah and hopefully take a shower. Leah and Rose were laying on my bed. Rose was speaking softly to her while she rubbed her back. Leah was crying softly but didn't seem to notice me so I quickly grabbed something to change into and went to take a shower.

I took my time in the shower which slowly sobered me up. When I looked into my room Leah was passed out out on my bed but Rose was gone. I checked the living room and Char was gone as well. I walked into the kitchen and could see them talking to someone in the backyard.

Grabbing Paul's hoodie off the hook, I went outside to find out what is going on.

Rose and Char were there with Emmett, Peter and Jasper.

"I thought I told everyone that this is a penis free zone." I told them.

"Sorry kitten but we needed to talk to them." Peter said. _Did you really just call me kitten?_ I growled quietly at him for the nickname.

"How is she doing?" Jasper asked coming to stand next to me.

"Better than she was. Currently she is in blissful unawareness of sleep. What are the three of you doing here?" I asked looking at them.

"Those two enjoyed training with the wolves that they wanted to celebrate with their mates for a bit. I came to make sure that there would be someone watching over you. ..and your friends." he told me as Emmett and Peter disappeared into the woods with Rose and Char.

"Looks like you are adding more outdoor sex to your lists. Please try not to destroy anything too much." I called out to them. I could hear Char and Rose softly laughing.

"Hmm that reminds me. A fan of outdoor sex now, Darlin'?" he said with a heavy accent.

"Hehe slightly its fun. I think I shocked Rose on how much I have changed in six months." I said suddenly wishing I was wearing something besides my sleep shorts, a tank and the hoodie.

"Darlin' you surprised all of us. Your wolf nearly got his head removed though." he said pulling me closer to him.

"What did Paul do now?" I whispered placing my hands on his forearms shocking myself slightly.

"He was being very vocal towards Edward about the two of you, unfortunately the rest of us overheard him, while they were sparing. Emmett did not like hearing about his baby sister being fucked until she passed out last night in the woods. Neither did I. Jake and Sam had to help us keep Emmett down while I tried to keep him calm while he told him how much he enjoyed the sounds you make and thanked him for not having the balls to take your virginity. It did piss Eddie boy off so that he had no problem giving Paul a good fight. Emmett waited barely a minute to attack once their sparing match was finished. If I hadn't been there to drop him, he would have ripped his head off. Sam sent him home after that. I am surprised you would be with him."

"Oh, all that is holy. Paul knows better than to talk about us. Sam has ordered him not to think about me when he is phased with the others or talk about us being together to the pack. They don't like seeing or hearing about me that way or something according to Emily. I told him that Fuckward would know what he was thinking. He knew that he didn't have to talk out loud." I was frustrated and knew that he could feel it. I removed my hands from him and wrapped them around my self and turned to look out at the woods.

"So you didn't mind him telling Eddie boy about the two of you but didn't want the rest of us to know about it Darlin', is that about right?" he said moving behind me and placing his hand on my hip.

 _Shit, that accent is sending shivers down my spine. What did he just ask me? Oh being okay with Paul telling tales. Looks like Paul and I need to have another talk about oversharing._

"Umm, not sure how to answer that. I..." I broke of when I felt him tighten up and push me behind him. He had me pressed against his back. "Jasper, cowboy.." I whispered.

"Jazz, you really shouldn't be here right now." Alice said as she came out of the woods.

"I told you to stop calling me that." he growled. _Shit, naughty Bella. Not the time to be turned on._

"What the fuck are you doing here, pixie bitch." I asked coming around Jasper to stand in front of him. He pulled me tight against his chest and rested him hands on my hips.

"I came to stop my ex husband from making another mistake." she snarled refusing to look at me.

"What was his first mistake? Getting married to you." I snarked.

"No." she hissed. "Divorcing me so that he could go back to his stupid southern ways. I am the only person that will ever truly love him, scars and all." she smirked.

"I divorced you because you are a lying bitch and I want nothing to do with you. Besides you hate my scars. You made me cover them all the time." he stated. I could feel his fingers digging into my hips. _Shit cowboy you are going to leave marks and not in the good way._

"We belong together, Jazz you know this. Even though we are not mates, you need to be with me. No one else could help you like I do. I have been okay with this little rebellion long enough that you are doing but no longer. It is time for you to come back to me. I have seen it." she said sickeningly sweetly.

"I call bullshit." I said staring at her. _You will stop treating me like I am not here, you pixie seer bitch._

"What?" she exclaimed. _Haha no one has ever called you on anything that spews form your mouth have they._

"I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth. He will never go back to you so there is no way that you have 'seen' it at all. You are nothing but a lying bitch that tries to control and manipulate everything and everyone around you. You were the one that told Edward that he needed to fall in love and leave before he would find his true mate. You were the one that set everything in motion not him. Everyone is suppose to trust you since you supposedly see the future but I honestly think you make up half of the stuff that you claim is going to happen and when it doesn't happen, you go out of your way to make it happen. You truly think everyone should listen to you because you are a all knowing seer but it's funny how you didn't know about James until right before he showed up or that you didn't see me get away from the two of you. I think you have been losing your gift, it's not completely gone already." I said to her. There was so much else I wanted to say to her but right now was about Jasper.

"You stupid pathetic human." slowly she started to pace in front of us. "All of this is your fault. You weren't suppose to come here at all. I never saw you. Edward would date Jessica without worry of falling in too deep with her and he would dump her during the summer. Instead he meets you with a quiet mind and a scent that never fades. He wasn't suppose to fall in love with you which made us stay here longer than we were suppose to. I kept Jasper far from you and tried to teach you how to act but you fought me every time. Jasper was too scared to come near you so he never got close enough to smell you completely. It worked until your birthday. Who the hell gets a paper cut in a room full of vampires. He never would have left me if you it wasn't for your fucking scent. I know that I should have made Edward drain you instead of leaving you six months ago but I trusted my vision that Victoria would drain you and that it would all work out. No, I had to let him keep you alive because he loved you and wanted your life to go back to normal. I should have told her where to find you when she contacted me to make things easier for her but I couldn't find you. If you had never come to Forks everything would be perfect. Edward would have his mate and Jasper would still be under my thumb like he belongs." she spoke before she even realized what she was saying. Slowly she stopped speaking and looked scared as she looked around. I could hear growls coming for multiple directions.

"I knew it." Jasper whispered in my ear. _Better run pixie bitch. You have been found out._

Alice glared at us and snarled before running off. I could hear others running after her. I heard giggling behind me and turned to see Angela closing her phone.

"No one fucks with my best friend." she said before turning to go back in to the house to get some sleep.

"You should go with her Darlin'. You need to get some sleep." he told me sending me small waves of calm and sleepiness.

"Cunning sexy bastard." I whispered as I passed out in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn cowboy gave me a sleep cocktail." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen to find that hell seemed to have frozen over during the night.

Rose and Char were cooking eggs,toast and bacon. Leah held out a cup of coffee to me. I grabbed it quickly.

"Oh you are a goddess." I whispered after taking a sip.

"I know." she said with a smirk as I sat down.

"What smells so good." Angela asked as she stumbled in.

"Eggs, bacon and toast." Char said as Rose placed a plate in front of each of us.

"You cook?" Kim asked as she and Emily entered the kitchen.

"Yup." Char said.

"But..you don't eat or are able to taste the food." Emily said.

"We can eat if we need to, we just can't process the food and have to get rid of it. We can taste the food." Rose told us.

"Just shut up and eat." Leah and I hissed at her. _I love you death woman but shut your mouth._

"So, what happened to the pixie bitch?" I asked munching on a piece of bacon. _Holy crow, Char is making breakfast from now on this is fucking amazing._

"We caught her. She is currently in pieces in the basement of the Cullen house. We had to talk Esme out of burning her." Char told me.

"Esme wanted to burn her." I said surprised.

"What the hell did we miss last night?" Kim and Emily asked.

"I can show you." Angela said as she went back to the living room. She can back in and show them a video on her phone. The room was silent as Alice's voice filled the air.

 ** _"You stupid pathetic human. All of this is your fault. You weren't suppose to come here at all. I never saw you. Edward would date Jessica without worry of falling in too deep with her and he would dump her during the summer. Instead he meets you with a quiet mind and a scent that never fades. He wasn't suppose to fall in love with you which made us stay here longer than we were suppose to. I kept Jasper far from you and tried to teach you how to act but you fought me every time. Jasper was too scared to come near you so he never got close enough to smell you completely. It worked until your birthday. Who the hell gets a paper cut in a room full of vampires. He never would have left me if you it wasn't for your fucking scent. I know that I should have made Edward drain you instead of leaving you six months ago but I trusted my vision that Victoria would drain you and that it would all work out. No, I had to let him keep you alive because he loved you and wanted your life to go back to normal. I should have told her where to find you when she contacted me to make things easier for her but I couldn't find you. If you had never come to Forks everything would be perfect. Edward would have his mate and Jasper would still be under my thumb like he belongs."_**

"Umm I might be completely wrong but does this mean that Bella is Jasper's mate?" Kim asked.

I froze. _Shit am I? Fuck, do I want to be, Yes, Shit._

I noticed that Rose and Char just stared at each other and started speaking faster than I could hear.

"Is she?" Emily asked placing her hand on mine.

"We don't know. It is extremely rare for a vampire to be mated with a human." Rose said.

"Char, what does home smell like?" I asked softly. I pushed the half eaten plate of food away from me suddenly not very hungry.

"To Peter and I, home is sunflowers, sunshine and leather." Char said honestly.

"Bella?" Angela asked.

"Char said that Jasper says I smell like home." I told her.

"To me and Emmett, you smell like the air after the rain and baby powder. I am not sure about the others." Rose said sitting down next to me.

"You smell like pack to me and the boys." Leah said glancing at me.

"Has he...Do you..Shit." I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Has Jasper ever told you what she smells like to him or has he just said that she smells like home." Angela asked.

"I overheard him tell Peter that you smell like fresh leather, lavender and sex." Char said reluctantly.

"Oh hell." I said covering my face as Leah and Angela started to giggle.

"If you are his mate, I am surprised that Paul is still breathing." Kim said with a laugh.

"Fuck, Paul!" I exclaimed getting up to go grab my phone. _Need to know what the hell he was thinking last night. Have to tell him that I might be Jasper's mate. Knew this was going to end someday just thought it would be about his imprint._ I ran past the girls to speak with him outside away for perfect hearing people. I dialed as I walked out of the house to the backyard. I looked up when I heard ringing form the woods and was not surprised when he walked out of the woods.

"Hey." he said smirking holding his phone out to me wearing only a pair of shorts hung loosely on his hips. _Oh you should not look that fucking good this early._

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked going towards him. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a crushing kiss as he carried me out of the sight of the house. He kept kissing me until he stopped at the clearing we had been in the night before.

"I'm sorry." he whispered against my mouth. _Oh fuck me, this is going to suck._

"I knew that you would try to tell Eddie about what we have been doing but why did you speak it instead of thinking it?" I asked as he sat down on the ground with me straddling him.

"I wanted... Fuck Bells... I wanted to show Edward and Jasper that you are not the same girl that they left six months ago. That for one thing you enjoy sex so you are going to want to be touched and will not be controlled unless its in bed. I saw the way that Jasper looked at you the other night, it fucking turned me on in a heartbeat and I don't dig dudes. He looked at you like he wanted to strip you down and take right there and didn't give a flying fuck about who watched or was around. I honestly thought he was going to destroy me, the instant he was done with Fuckward, for touching you. I saw him last night and wanted to make him a little jealous. Instead I had the big one ready to rip me a new asshole. I guess that a part of me wanted him to know that no matter what, I was the one that had been there first." he said as he ran his hands all over my body.

"Paul..." I whimpered as he slipped a hand into my sleep shorts. _Fuck...should tell him to stop._

"It's funny, we love each other but are not in love with each other. Kind of figured that way it would be easier when everything would come to a end and we could still be friends. I never thought that I would be jealous about losing you to a vampire but I am. i hate knowing that soon it will be his hands on you not mine. We always thought it would be me ending this when I imprinted instead it's you because you are fucking mated to a vampire. I am happy for you, don't get me wrong but I just wish we had more time to get use to this." he whispered against my neck as he nibbled down it. "I need to be with you. I need to touch you and have you touch me. i want to make love not fuck at least one last time. I know this will be the last time and we can go back to being just friends."

I felt him harden against me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, nipped at him and nodded. _Last time..._

* * *

I wiped away the tears that had fallen as we walked back to the house. We had talked a little more after we had made love. He was okay with our fucked up relationship ending now but was still unsure about me being Jasper's mate. The thought that I would more than likely be changed upset him. He kept me close to him so that I would stay warm and knew that this was the last time he could touch me like this. We stopped at the back door, he pulled me into a hug.

"It was good while it lasted." he whispered.

"Yeah, just think of all the ammo you have on me now." I whispered back to him. He laughed as he let me go.

"I could have easily fallen in love with you, you know." he said seriously brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"I know, me too." I whispered.

"In another life perhaps where I don't have to worry about a imprint and you don't have a very sexy vampire mate." he smirked.

"He is sexy isn't he?" I said with a smile.

"Think he enjoyed the show?" he said looking away from me.

"Show? Do not tell me." _Oh you horny bastard tell me you didn't do what i think you did._

"I would say that I am sorry but I needed you one last time. I didn't think he would stay." he suddenly looked a little ashamed.

"You knew he was out there and still..Oh all that is holy, you are lucky that I love you."

"I love you too, Bells." he said. "I think he knows that it was the last time."

"Hopefully but I am still telling." I said turning to go inside.

"Who are you telling?"his voice suddenly got a little afraid.

"Leah." was all I said as I close the door. I looked out to see him running as fast as he could away from the house. No one was to be seen, so I quickly went upstairs to take a quick shower. I grabbed my black Victoria Secret lace bra and boy short set, a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black v-neck shirt. I quickly showered and got dressed, I was walking back into my room drying my hair when I knew that I wasn't alone.

"Your wolf is very lucky that I like him, Darlin'." Jasper said coming up behind me and taking the towel out of my hands and slowly started drying my hair slowly.

"What do you mean?" I breathed. I could feel shivers of electricity going all over my body. _Fuck me he is making me crazy and he has barely touched me._

"That I enjoyed the show that he put on for me and that I knew that it would be the last time he ever got to touch you like that again." he said dropping the towel and running his fingers through my hair. He pressed himself against my back and I could feel how excited he still was.

"So I am your mate." I stated. He slowly dropped his hands from my hair and put them on my hips, he lowered his head into the crook of my neck.

"Yes." he whispered against my skin. I shivered as one of his hands moved from my hip to between my legs and slowly started to rub me. I felt the hand still on my hip grip me tighter. his fingers digging into my skin.

"Jasper.." I whimpered his name softly as he kissed my neck. He moved my head to capture my mouth with his.

Soon the only sounds in the room were that of us moaning and kissing. He move against me slowly as he brought each of us to climax.

"It has been a long time since I've done that Darlin'. I won't say that I am sorry but I should have had better control over myself." he whispered.

I just nodded my head. He kissed my neck and slowly released his hold on me. I had to hold onto the top of the dresser to keep myself from falling on my ass. I looked behind me to see him fixing himself in his pants. "Rose, Leah and Char are going to know what happened the instant they see me." I whispered.

"Guess its a good thing none of them a here isn't it." he told me with a smile.

"Where are they?" I asked as I let go of the dresser praying I was steady on my feet.

"Rose and Char decided to go hunting while you were in the shower. Leah took Angela and the other two to the rez shortly after you left with Paul. Told Rose to tell you that you can join them at Sam's house later if you wanted." he said looking anywhere but towards me.

"Oh.." _Shit is he already regretting what we just did. You need to stop thinking like a slut Isabella hell you just had sex with Paul and are already letting Jasper touching you like a lover._

"If you want to go I won't stop you but do you think that you could stay here with me so that the two of us could talk?" he asked looking suddenly uncertain. _he's nervous just like me._

"I would like to stay and talk to you." I whispered and was rewarded with a smile on his face. "Maybe we should go to the living room." _Need to get out of bedroom before I fucking say forget talking and pounce him._

"That might be a good idea." He said leaving the room for me to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry its been so long. Both of my daughters started school, 4th and 1st grade, so still trying to get use to things. Net is also being a brat.**

 _ **Last Time**_

 _"So I am your mate." I stated. He slowly dropped his hands from my hair and put them on my hips, he lowered his head into the crook of my neck._

 _"Yes." he whispered against my skin. I shivered as one of his hands moved from my hip to between my legs and slowly started to rub me. I felt the hand still on my hip grip me tighter. His fingers digging into my skin._

 _"Jasper.." I whimpered his name softly as he kissed my neck. He moved my head to capture my mouth with his._

 _Soon the only sounds in the room were that of us moaning and kissing. He move against me slowly as he brought each of us to climax._

 _"It has been a long time since I've done that Darlin'. I won't say that I am sorry but I should have had better control over myself." he whispered._

 _I just nodded my head. He kissed my neck and slowly released his hold on me. I had to hold onto the top of the dresser to keep myself from falling on my ass. I looked behind me to see him fixing himself in his pants. "Rose, Leah and Char are going to know what happened the instant they see me." I whispered._

 _"Guess its a good thing none of them a here isn't it." he told me with a smile._

 _"Where are they?" I asked as I let go of the dresser praying I was steady on my feet._

 _"Rose and Char decided to go hunting while you were in the shower. Leah took Angela and the other two to the rez shortly after you left with Paul. Told Rose to tell you that you can join them at Sam's house later if you wanted." he said looking anywhere but towards me._

 _"Oh.."_ Shit is he already regretting what we just did. You need to stop thinking like a slut Isabella hell you just had sex with Paul and are already letting Jasper touching you like a lover.

 _"If you want to go I won't stop you but do you think that you could stay here with me so that the two of us could talk?" he asked looking suddenly uncertain._ he's nervous just like me.

 _"I would like to stay and talk to you." I whispered and was rewarded with a smile on his face. "Maybe we should go to the living room."_ Need to get out of bedroom before I fucking say forget talking and pounce him.

 _"That might be a good idea." He said leaving the room for me to follow him._

* * *

I entered the living room to find Jasper sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable. I had taken the time to brush my hair to hopefully calm myself down enough that he could be around me. I had quickly run into the bathroom to clean myself up so the scent wasn't as strong.

I sat down in Charlie's recliner unable to look at him.

"I'm not sure about you but I don't regret it what we just did. Though maybe we should have waited..." I started.

"It's okay Darlin'. We can go at what ever speed you feel comfortable with." he said softly. I felt the shiver of lust when I heard his drawl.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked quickly trying to get my mind on something safe.

"I was wondering if you know anything about my history?" he asked.

"I don't know much. Char told us about some of her life last night. I know that you and Peter were with someone named Maria and part of some kind of army when she met you. Edward and Alice didn't think any story other than theirs was important enough to tell me about. I know nothing about Emmett, Carlise or Esme at all. Rose told me her history though. I know that you met Alice in the forties in some diner." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Carlise and Esme can tell you about themselves if you choose to let them. Rose found Emmett in the woods after a bear had attacked him. She carried him to Carlise to change him, she wasn't tempted by his blood at all." he told me quickly. _So that's why Emmett likes to eat bears._

He looked up at me and looked uncertain before he started to speak.

"I had a good life growing up. I was the oldest of three kids. I had two little sisters, they were twins. We lived on a good sized ranch, we weren't rich but we weren't poor. I made my father proud when I enlisted. I quickly rose up in the ranks and was looking forward to finally being able to go home. I was the youngest Major to date during the civil war. I met Maria and her sisters by accident one night. I was raised to always be a southern gentleman and thought the three of them needed help. I think I was suppose to be a snack for them but instead I was changed. I turned twenty-three while I was changing. When I woke up I did a lot of things that I am ashamed of still to this day. Maria was my sire and she was unstable, I was punished very often because at first I didn't want to belong to her but she had a gift that made me follow her orders like a lost puppy. I destroyed her sisters for her because she didn't want to share her area with them any longer. Thanks to my gift, Maria made sure that I was used to train newborns for her army. All of my scars are from the training I did. I had to close off the Jasper side of myself and became Major. He is me but he didn't care about anything but blood and destruction. Maria loved major because he truly din't care." he stopped talking when I got up from the recliner and sat down next to him. I slowly traced my fingers over ever scar that a could find, pushing at his shirt to reveal more of them. He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his mouth and kissed my fingers with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. _If Maria is still around I am borrowing a wolf and a flame thrower._

"You have nothing to be sorry about Darlin'." he whispered. I interlaced my fingers with his and we sat holding hands for a few minutes.

"What about Peter?" I asked. _He's a snarky bastard but there must be something good about him. I hope._

"I changed Peter about thirty years after I was changed. He became my second in command and helped me with training. Slowly he turned into the brother I never had but always wanted. He helped slowly bring back the human side of me that had been under lock and key for so long. I will always be thankful to him. Without him I would still be completely under Maria's thumb. He helped open my eyes to everything that was going on around me. The Major even respects him. Things went like that for a few years until we found Char. Peter is actually the one that ate her husband, I don't think he has ever told her that. Char is the best thing that ever could have happened to either of us. She is the only person I know that can control Peter." he chuckled as he spoke. "Helping the two of them escape helped me come back to myself. They came back for me when they didn't have to and the three of us destroyed Maria. I traveled with them for a few years until I met Alice. Part of me knew that she wasn't my mate but I wanted to badly to believe her that I didn't trust my instincts. I wanted what Peter and Char had. I let her get away with too much. She never loved me, I think I was a pet to her just like I was to Maria." he said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. Taking in everything that he had told me.

"What does the Major think about me?" I whispered.

"That you are everything that he has been waiting for. He is annoyed at me for ever leaving you and he is screaming in my head to claim you in every way imaginable." he whispered.

"Was it you?" I said turning to face him.

"Was what me?" he smirked. _Oh yeah it was you._

"The other night, when you met with the pack someone was showing Edward something. Paul told me that it wasn't him. So was it you or Major?" I asked. _Don't really care if it was you just really want to know what the hell he was shown._

"It was Darlin'. Do you want to know what I made him see?" he drawled as he caressed her face and let the tips of his fingers stroke her neck.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt but just thought the two of you should know that Sam is demanding a meeting." Rose said from the doorway. _Thank you Thank you Thank you. You just saved me from royally embarrassing myself._

Jasper growled softly at Rose but stood up slowly.

"Sam wants a meeting?" I asked.

"Yes, he wants to be there when we decide what is going to happen to Alice. I told him that I would collect the two of you and we would meet him and the pack at our old house. Emmett and Char figured I would be the safest person to come get you." she said with a knowing smile.

"Just let me grab something to put on my feet." I said getting up.

I brushed past Rose, who was still smirking. I grabbed the heels that I had been wearing yesterday.

"Let's go." Rose said the instant my shoes were on.

* * *

Jasper pulled into the driveway of the old house. Sam and the rest of the pack were sitting on the porch with Charlie and Billy.

"Hell." I whispered.

"What is Charlie doing here?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think it was Sam demanding this meeting." I said as the three of us got out of the car.

Seth quickly ran down the steps to pull me into a hug. His enitre body was shaking. Brady and Collin were hovering not far from them looking nervous.

"Hey, puppy what's wrong?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"He's afraid." he said.

"We could have lost you if things had gone her way." he whispered in her neck.

"Emily showed him and the others the video that Angela recorded of Alice. None of the pack were there last night so you have a lot of upset wolves to calm down." Billy told them.

"Puppies, I am fine. I am safe here with all of you. She is currently in pieces downstairs. We need to try to get some answers, which I doubt she will answer." I whispered to him knowing that everyone could hear me.

Seth slowly released his hold own me to let Brady and Collin wrap their arms around me. Slowly I was passed from one wolf to the next as I went up the stairs.

Jasper couldn't stop the small growl that escaped when Paul released his hold on me and passed me to Sam.

"Dude, he's like her brother." Embry and Quil told him.

"Somehow I doubt it's Sam that he is growling at." Laurent said as he and Peter came outside.

Sam unwrapped his arms from around me and I stepped back to stand next to Jasper.

"I think he was reminding a wolf to keep his hands to himself." Peter said with a smirk. I surprised everyone by suddenly wrapping Peter in a hug. _Thank you, you snarky bastard._

"Thank you for saving him." I whispered to him. He returned the hug slowly. I could feel him keeping his eyes on Jasper.

"Always." he whispered back to me as I stepped away from him.

"Umm Bells?" Jake asked.

"Jasper told me about his history." was all I would say.

Jake looked like he wanted to say something else but the glare Leah sent him was enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Shit, Major give a guy some warning." Peter said. _Still need to meet the Major. Wait he wants to claim me any and every way possible. Stay calm not the time or place to get excited._

"Be thankful she likes you. She is vicious when she doesn't." Paul smirked. Jared and Embry just started to laugh.

"What's the joke?" Emmett said as all of them entered the house.

"How vicious Bells can be if you get on her bad side." Leah said.

"I saw her punch Ben yesterday. What else has she done?" Emmett asked.

Edward suddenly started to laugh. Tanya looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh god. She ... oh man that is classic." he mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at each wolf closely. Trying to figure out who was letting him know things.

"Jared." I snarled.

"Oh shit." Jared whispered. Charlie quickly grabbed me when Jared ran out of the house.

"Get him later. We have things to discuss." Charlie said. "What is this I hear that you are mated to a Cullen and that Alice might have helped Victoria come after you."

"Whitlock." Jasper mumbled.

"What was that, boy?" Charlie growled at him. _Shit shit shit kind of funny for Dad to be calling him boy though._

 _"_ My name is Whitlock, sir. I am not part of the Cullen coven." Jasper said standing tall under Charlie's glare.

"Hmmm, the two of us will be talking privately at a later date." he said to Jasper.

"Yes sir. For the time being we have other matters to attend to." Jasper said.

The pack held their breath the entire time. Charlie Swan was not a man to piss off. None of the pack let Paul forget that Charlie had shot at him the one time he had caught them in the truck. Thank all that is holy that he was faster than the bullet.

"What are we going to do with the pixie bitch?" I asked looking at everyone.

Char and Rose just smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unknown POV**

He watched closely as the coven she had told him to watch out for started building a bonfire in the yard.

Thankful that his gift hid him from them. His gift was the only part of the reason she only trusted him to do this for her. No one else was good enough.

The coven was a lot larger than she told him it should be. There were even a few red eyed ones among them.

He had counted around twelve or so ones with golden eyes so far. Three, one golden and two red, were covered in scars that he knew could only have been made by newborn bites.

She would be unhappy about the that that her old coven mate was among them. He was confused why Laurent and his mate would join the ones responsible for destroying their coven.

There was also numerous humans, that smelled like wet dogs, around the house and in the woods as well. They were only wearing shorts, save the lone female that had a top and pair of shorts on.

He was pleased to see Isabella Swan, the reason his sire and love had lost her coven master, and her father among them. A few of the wet dog smelling boys stayed close to her all the time. Knowing she was this close would please his love.

He watched as the big one, Emmett.. Isabella had called him, started bringing pieces of something out into the yard. He wasn't surprised when he saw the dead and body parts of the informant that he had spoken to months ago. He had known it was only a matter of time before the little pixie bitch showed the others her true colors. She had wanted Isabella killed but wasn't able to do it herself. She had promised to keep them informed. She had been the one to call him to let him know that they were returning to Forks.

His love would not be pleased that the pixie bitch she hoped would help us was slowly turning to ash.

He watched and grinned as the wet dog smelling ones sat around the bonfire with hot dogs and marshmallows on sticks.

Isabella sat down in the lap of the one of the ones covered in scars. One of the boys that stayed by her often gave her a plate with a hot dog and some other food on it. He was confused about her being in his lap because his love had told him that it had been the other boy that she had been involved with, the bronzed haired one.

He slowly moved away. They would have to rethink their plan for Isabella and the Cullen coven.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

It has been a little over three weeks since they burned Alice. They didn't even bother trying to get any information out of her. Anything she would have told them, if she even spoke, would have been a lie. Char and Rose had been disappointed that they had been unable to dress Alice in the sack they had found.

They had built a bonfire and the pack had busted out hot dogs and marshmallows. Charlie had been the one to light the fire.

Edward stayed quiet about what Jared had showed him. I had told Jasper about it later. It had happened about two weeks after Leah and Seth joined the pack. Embry, Jake and Paul had been playing a game with Leah, Seth and I on Second Beach, which was only for those that lived on the rez, while Jared and Sam were on patrol. Kim and Emily, who very rarely leaves her house due to her scars, had been setting up a blanket with an awesome spread when a couple of girls that had been panting after most of the pack showed up.

They started saying shit about how Kim and Emily had stolen their men loud enough for me to hear. I doubt that they had seen that Paul, Embry and Jake were close by. I knew that the boys couldn't touch them and if Leah dared to hit them that she could accidentally kill them. They made a comment about Emily's scars, which Sam still blames himself for being unable to control his wolf, and it set me off. Making sure that I had my phone on and that it was calling Billy and Charlie, I got into it with the three of them.

They may of thrown the first punch but by the time Charlie and Billy got to the beach all three of them were begging me to leave them alone. Since I was defending myself, I pressed charges against them and was able to get them arrested. No one fucks with my brother's mate.

Jasper laughed about it with me and understood why the boys slightly feared, loved and respected me.

Jasper and dad had talked a few days later while I had been at school. I still don't know what was said but afterword Jasper agreed with the pack that my father was one scary guy. Seth told him, without going into too much detail about Paul getting shot after Charlie found the two of us in the truck.

Jasper and I decided to take whatever this is slow, we were getting to know each other and every so often going on dates. Which were mostly hanging out at my house without anyone, meaning Peter or Emmett to make comments, around. Unlike Edward, he had no problem going further. He just had to keep the Major in check a lot.

We were nearly at the point where I wanted to next the next step, not being changed but after many long hours of heavy make out sessions both of us wanted to make love.

Kate, over hearing us one night took it upon herself to warn us about the possibility of a human/vampire hybrid.

It seems while female cold ones are unable to have a child, the men can still have a child with a human woman. With the woman paying the price.

She had heard about a friend of her old sire, that had sex with a woman that he planed to change at a later date and she became pregnant. She died giving birth to their child. That story was one of the reasons that caused her sire to create an immortal child. Which lead to her and the child being destroyed.

After hearing about that we were not taking any chances having sex until after I am fully changed. Not even the Major wanted to take the chance. It didn't stop oral sex though.

Luckily, Jasper loves to watch. He has been tempted by me many times but the thought of losing me keeps both of us from crossing the line.

Tonight we were having a bonfire with all the pack, imprints and the rest of the others. I had convinced everyone, over calls or texts, that we needed to take a break and spend some time together.

Rose, Char, Emmett, Jasper and Peter were the only cold ones around me.

Edward and Tanya had left school. Tanya was having a hard time being around that many humans.

It had been nearly two weeks seen I had seen most of the pack or imprints. Embry and Angela were the only ones I really saw. _Stupid patrols and training schedules._

Charlie was going to hang out with Billy on the rez.

No one had seen any sign of Victoria but there were a lot of disappearances happening around the area that were making everyone nervous. A night of music, food and fun was what everyone needed.

* * *

"This is a good idea, Bella. We need this more than I thought." Garrett said sitting down next to me and Jasper.

I was currently sitting in Jasper's lap waiting for the pack and imprints to arrive. Emmett and Laurent had finally finished setting up the bonfire pit.

Peter started the fire the instant the two of them moved away. Esme, Rose and Char were setting up a table covered in food.

"With all of you training and doing patrols, I thought it might be a good idea to take one night to relax. I have barely seen the pack in weeks. I talk to the girls on the phone every so often and even they are barely seeing their men." I told him.

"Ahhh, I get it little bit. You are trying to do a nice thing for the girls." Peter said. _keep it up Yoda_

"Peter..." Char started.

"Who cares? Let's get this party started!" Leah yelled as she and the others stepped into the clearing.

Jasper removed his arms from around me, helping me stand and I ran over to hug the girls and the pack.

I got a hold of Emily first, since she and Sam were the closest to the front. I was about to release my hold on Emily when Sam suddenly dropped to the ground in front of me and put his head to my stomach. He slowly started to cry.

Jasper rushed over.

"Sam?" Emily whispered.

Sam looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. _tell you what?_

"Tell us what? Sam what is going on?" Jake asked. Everyone was slowly coming over to us.

"I could be wrong but..." Sam started. Carlisle came over to me and looked at Sam closely before sniffing me.

"I didn't notice it since it has been a while since I was around her but her scent is sweeter." he said.

"I thought it was sweeter because she hasn't been around often." Edward said. Tanya agreed with him.

"What the hell is going on?" I nearly yelled.

"Bells, when was your last period?" Emily asked. Rose and Leah just stared at her.

"Ummm, I..." _oh fuck me. When was it? I haven't had it since Jasper and the other came back. Three weeks maybe more. right? shit._ "About a week or so before all of them showed up. So it should start...wait."

"Bella, are you late?" Rose asked. Leah and Char came to stand next to me, pushing the boys away.

 _Oh god, fuck me, oh holy crow...fuck. am I ...oh ... oh.._ I couldn't breath as everything slowly crashed into me. "I...holy crow..." I whimpered.

"Jasper, I warned you about ..." Kate began.

"We haven't. We took your warning to heart and have not made love." Jasper stated. He wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry.

"That means if she is..." Angela started to say. Everyone turned slightly to look at Paul.

"She's not an imprint." Kim stated. _no shit Sherlock, should not be fucking possible_

"I thought is was impossible for you mutts to have a child with someone that wasn't your mate." Irina snarled. Laurent held her as if to keep her from attacking someone.

"That's what we were told." Seth said.

"I..we...FUCK!" Paul yelled before he turned and ran into the woods. _Paul..._

"I'll go after him. Rose, could you,Leah and Char take care of her?" Jasper said handing me to Rose before running after Paul. _Jasper..._

Rose held me close and the three of them brought me to a chair to sit down. I _can't be...we used protection...oh...there were a couple times outside...needed each other so bad...forgot..missed pills...not an imprint...shouldn't be able to...Jasper... Major...Paul...what are we going to do?_

"Could you be wrong?" Leah asked Sam. _please be wrong please be_ _wrong_

"Emily was not far along when she lost our baby. I would recognize that sound anywhere." I looked over at Emily as her eyes started to fill with tears. _when..lost a baby..._

"Sound?" I asked rubbing the tears off my face. I place a hand on my flat stomach.

"It's like a fluttering, I guess is the only way to really describe it. It is the baby's heartbeat since it is so small right now. If I am hearing it I would gues that she is at least six weeks give or take. If its quiet enough, I am sure everyone, with supernatural hearing that is, would be able to hear it if they were close enough." he told them.

One by one, they all came over and rested their head near my stomach. _Who needs a test when you have wolves or cold ones._

Rose, Char, Leah and Esme's eyes all filled with tears or venom. Tanya, Kate and Irina just sobbed quietly. All the boys seemed unsure what to do. Angela, Kim and Emily just looked worried. _If an non imprint could can pregnant by a wolf what the hell does that mean for them._

Sam and Jake brought me food to eat. Sam looked torn between wanting to comfort me or Emily and going after the boys.

Rose stayed seated right next to me holding my hand.

Nearly two hours after they had run off, Paul and Jasper returned.

Jasper pulled me out of my seat and wrapped his arms around me and held me as if he never wanted to let me go. Paul placed his hand on my back and rubbed in small circles. Jasper kissed me softly on the lips before turning to everyone.

"Paul and I came to a mutual decision about Bella and the baby. Bella and I were waiting until after everything with Victoria was straighten out and she had finished school before we thought about changing her. I will not be changing her at all. After the baby is born, Paul will give Bella a mating mark. That way her aging will stop while he phases and she will still be human for her child. When the child is older the three of us will figure things out." he told them.

I felt Paul kiss the back of my neck. _Oh hell._


	9. An agreement

**Coming to an Agreement**

He wanted to tear apart the forest. This was not how things were suppose to happen. Part of him had planned to fight for her if he had imprinted. He hadn't wanted to lose her.

He had let her go because it had been the right thing to do. He had accepted that she belonged to someone else, he didn't want to but he accepted it in his own fucked up way.

He had been able to let her go but the thought of her being changed still upset him. He loved her, had been for a while but wasn't in love with her yet.

Now she was pregnant and the only possibility was him.

He was surprised that the leech hadn't been with her seeing how much he had enjoyed watching the two of them that day. The fact that she hadn't had sex or made love to her mate was shocking as well but knowing her she wanted them to get to know each other first like she did with him.

The two of them had been together for nearly a month and a half after getting to know to each other for a couple weeks while he had slept his way around the rez.

His Swan had been fucking insatiable once he took her virginity, she was the only person he slept with after that day. None of the girls he use to hook up with seemed to compare. She had been the one to start them and he knew how much she enjoyed being physical with the person she was with.

Fuck, he could still remember when the two of them started up.

 _Flashback_

 _I sat on the beach and watched as Jake and Leah chased after Bella. Bella was chasing Claire, Quil's imprint while Quil and Seth finished work on the sandcastle that the little girl had started._

 _Brady and Collin were throwing a foot ball back and froth between them._

 _It was a good day, there was no signs of any cold ones so Sam had given everyone the day off. Bella had suggested a picnic and bonfire on Second Beach so that no one would bother them. After the last picnic, he knew that not one person would dare come anywhere near them._

 _Emily was leaning against Sam, laughing at something Angela, Bella's friend and Embry's imprint, had said to her. Embry was sitting as close to her as he could. He could see that while he was happy it hurt him that they were only friends._

 _Jared and Kim were cuddling nearby._

 _Bella came to a stop in front of me and I think shocked everyone by climbing into my lap._

 _"What are you doing?" I laughed._

 _"Hiding and getting warm." she giggled._

 _"I don't think Paul wants to be your heater, Bells." Quil said as he and the others joined them on the blanket._

 _"I am not your personal heater, Swan." I growled._

 _"Why not?" she asked looking up at me. "I get to be warm and you get to have me curled up against your body, what's wrong with that?"_

 _"I...ummmm. Someone help me out here." I said looking at my pack brothers. **She feels really good, why the hell is she hiding this body under those baggy clothes.**_

 _"Bells, I think Paul might be getting the wrong idea." Jake laughed._

 _"Dude, she just wants to stay warm not fuck ya." Seth said._

 _"Seth!" Quil said motioning to Claire._

 _"Sorry." he mumbled._

 _"Maybe I want him to get the wron idea." she said only loud enough for this with wolf ears to hear._

 _All of his pack brother started coughing._

 _"Bells let's take a walk." Leah said pulling her out of my lap and away from the group. Unfortunately they went just far enough away that none of us could hear what was being said._

 _The day went on as if nothing strange had happened._

 _The bonfire was starting to die down when my phone started to go off. Confused, since only the pack, Bella and the imprints had the number. I refused to give it out to any of the girls I hook up with after the one time I gave a chick my number, she blew it up when i stopped sleeping with her due to her getting clingy and wanting a relationshipe. Paul Lahote does not do relationships._

 **Can we talk at your place~Swan**

 _Confused, I looked up at her to see her sitting next to Quil with Claire in her lap and her phone in her hand._

 **Sure. When?**

 **Tonight?~Swan**

 **Sure,sure. U know which one is mine?**

 **Yeah. Meet u there?~Swan**

 **Yeah.**

 _I looked up to see her give Claire to Quil and go over to Leah and say that she was heading out._

 _I waited fifteen minutes before I made the rounds and told everyone that I would see them later. Leah just gave me a smirk as I walked off._

 _I found Bella sitting on the porch. I let the two of us in and sat on the couch while she stood in front of me looking nervouse._

 _"What's up, Swan?"_

 _"You have been with a lot of girls right?" she asked biting her lip._

 _"Haven't you heard, I am the stud of the rez." I smiled._

 _"Do you ever get tired of having to be with different girls all the time? Aren't you worried about what's going to happen when or if you imprint on how she is going to feel knowing half the woman on the rez have slept with you?" she said softly standing in front of me._

 _"I don't do relatioships, Swan. Part of me is getting bored having to bang different chicks but if I only fucked one or two girls it would be bad because after a while feelings start to get in the way. If I imprint, she will have to deal with my history it was before her so it shouldn't matter."_

 _"What if I gave you an idea on a way that you get what you need and don't have to worry about feelings?" she said as she straddled my lap and sat down._

 _"I am listening." I told her resting my hands on her hips._

 _"I am tired of being a virgin." **shit my shorts just got tighter and I think my wolf is doing a fucking snoopy dance.** "Eddie boy was the only guy I ever kissed. I might be a awful kisser for all I know. He would pull away if I even dared to change this kiss at all. I am worried about you being with so many girls. I am worried about how your imprint is going to feel, she will be a pack sister to me. I want you to take my virginity and I propose we become friends with benefits." **could be interesting but I don't do virgins. Let her finish than turn her down. I will keep this from the rest of the pack so that she wont be embarressed** "We can use each other. I know about the pack and imprinting so it wont be a shock and I wont be heartbroken when or if we end. I think your imprint would be able to handle knowing about me because I am part of the pack. One girl that is part of the pack is better than half the rez that have no idea why you suddenly have a girl after claiming you will never have a girlfriend. What do you think? Let me know if I just completely made an ass out of myself." she said softly._

 _"Okay." **wait what did I just do, why did I say yes.**_

 _She leaned forward and kissed me. **well damn little Swan can kiss. How the hell did that leech stop himself from doing her all fucking night.**_

 _She pulled back from the kiss, out of breath. "I..." I didn't let her finish before pulling her head back down to kiss her again. I ran my hands all over her body. She lowered her hands to my shorts and slipped one of her hands between us and wrapped her fingers around me. I growled against her mouth._

 _"Tonight you belong to me." I growled as I stood with her in my arms and carried her to my room._

 _End Flashback_

He sat down and leaned against the tree. He could smell the leech was not far from him.

"Running away will not change things." Jasper said crouching down in front of him.

"Didn't feel like having her witness you kill me for putting a baby inside her."

"I am not going to kill you. I am actually thankful towards you right now."

"Ummm, what?"

"Bella and I have been talking about my turning her after all this bullshit with Victoria is done and after she graduates from school. As much as I want her to be with me and as much as I want to love her is every fucking way under the sun part of me doesn't want her to be like me."

"You don't want her to be a vampire?" _suddenly confused._

"Honestly, no. My change was forced on me. If I was about to lose her forever I would change her but I plan on her staying alive."

"She's pregnant. I didn't plan that trust me."

"If I though you had done it on purpose I would kill you but I can understand the need and want of being with her. The only reason the two of us have not been toegterh that way was because of the possibility of her becoming pregnant with a hybrid."

"What about condoms?"

"Not one hundred percent safe. Luckily I like to watch as much as she enjoys being watched." both of them smirked.

"Yeah, she enjoys that a lot."

"Would you be able to handle sharing her?"

"Ummm what!?" he stood up suddenly.

"The fact that she is pregnant tells me that you will never imprint so we don't have to worry about that unless somehow she is your imprint on top of being my mate. I understand that if you mark your mate her aging will stop while you keep phasing."

"Okay."

"I propose that the three of us get use to being together while she is pregnant. Both of us dating her and being with her. I am not into guys so don't worry about that. She misses you. I have heard her cry out your name more than once when I have watched her. I don't think she even realize that she has done it. Once the pup is born, you will mark her as your mate unless you think she can handle the mark while she is pregnant. This way she can be with her child and still have both her mates. I might never be able to make love with her but if you don't mind I have no problem watching the two of you together. As long as you can handle watching me kiss and touch her."

He wasn't surprised to see the leech smile and send his lust back at him.

"I think I can handle it but the question is can she?"

The two of us sat there for some time talking about how we would approach Bella with this. We would keep it from the rest of the pack and the other leeches for the time being.

If this worked Bella would always belong to both of their worlds and to them.

He was shocked that he had no problem sharing his soon to be mate with his sworn enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry there was so much time between chapters will try to get two out for you this week. Will try to update once a week after that**

 **Last Time**

 _Nearly two hours after they had run off, Paul and Jasper returned._

 _Jasper pulled me out of my seat and wrapped his arms around me and held me as if he never wanted to let me go. Paul placed his hand on my back and rubbed in small circles. Jasper kissed me softly on the lips before turning to everyone._

 _"Paul and I came to a mutual decision about Bella and the baby. Bella and I were waiting until after everything with Victoria was straighten out and she had finished school before we thought about changing her. I will not be changing her at all. After the baby is born, Paul will give Bella a mating mark. That way her aging will stop while he phases and she will still be human for her child. When the child is older the three of us will figure things out." he told them._

 _I felt Paul kiss the back of my neck. **Oh hell.**_

 **Unknown POV**

He stood watching and smiled at the turn of events.

Isabella was knocked up by one of the weird smelling ones that seems to always be around her. Even when she didn't know he was there.

His love had never smelled anything like them before, he had been very lucky to find a pair of shorts, looking like they had been torn off in a hurry, in the woods that smelled like the one holding onto Isabella at the moment with the scarred Cullen coven memeber. _Must have been from a time when they were together because the area, even now, still had the scent of sex in the air._ She had thought it might have something to to do with their tribe since they did live on a reservation.

He was confused why a human would mark another human though.

He was also confused what the scarred one meant by phasing.

He needed to inform his love.

He knew that this would please her greatly and he was looking forward to be rewarded.

It was time to put things into motion.

This seemed like the perfect thing to hurt all of them with.

 **Bella POV**

I sat on the ground between Jasper and Paul watching as most of the mated pairs slow danced near the bonfire. Embry had his arms around Angela to help keep her warm on a blanket nearby. Carisle, Esme, Carmen and her mate were standing and talking faster than human ears could hear. Edward and Tanya were sitting in a tree nearby. Quil, Seth, and the twins were throwing a football to each other.

After Jasper's little announcement that Paul would mark me after I had the baby everyone seemed to relax and thought it might be a good idea to actually have the party. Everyone thought that a little fun was desperately needed. That they could worry about everything in the morning.

I put my head on Jasper's shoulder as he intertwined my fingers with his as he held my hand.

 _Shouldn't I be upset that he won't be changing me anytime in the near future or that he seems okay with me not be changed? I mean shouldn't I want to be like my mate but is he my only mate? If Paul marks me he will more than likely never imprint but if he imprints will the mark override the imprint? I know that Paul marking me will slow or stop my aging but on top of being unsure that I would be able to willingly leave my child alone for over a year during my newborn year if Jasper wants me to change, Jasper and I will never be able to make love and as much as I want him part of me is okay with never going all the way. Holy Crow I am confused._

Paul started rubbing my back and I felt a shiver of something run all through my body. Jasper brushed a stray hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. I felt the the same shiver go through my body again.

 _Would I be able to go years without being able to be fully intimate with Jasper? I think so. Could I go years being marked by Paul and not be fully intimate? No. What they hell is wrong with me? How the hell can I have a vampire mate but be pregnant by Paul? All of us thought that in order to have a baby it had to be with an imprint since a imprint is suppose to be the perfect mate and mother for future cubs. Oh holy crow, I am not looking forward to explaining this to dad or the elders. How the hell do I even start that conversation?_

"Stop." Jasper and Paul said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop over thinking about it." Jasper said bringing the hand that he was holding to his mouth and pressed a light kiss on it. "We have plenty of time to figure this out."

"It's a big change for all of us." Paul said moving so that I was now sitting in his lap instead of on the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist so that both his hands were resting on my stomach.

"I actually was trying to figure out how we plan to tell Charlie and the elders about this." I said. The music had stopped or was between songs so everyone heard me. Not one person moved.

"Oh shit." Jake nearly yelled. _He must be thinking how Billy is going to react. Wonder if I can convince him to help me hide all of dad's guns if I offer to do the same at his house._

"Dammit." Quil yelled.

"Fuck!" Sam, Leah and Seth exclaimed.

There were other oaths being said, some weren't in English.

"Telling Charlie Swan and all the elders, a bunch of old dudes, that Bella, someone most consider family, is knocked up by a none mated wolf that she had been seeing until Jasper was found to be her mate, who plans to mark her as his with her mate's agreement. Yeah I am seeing this go over very well." Peter exclaimed unable to keep a straight face as he burst out laughing.

"Who are the elders?" Garrett asked. Everyone was coming over to to stand near them.

"My grandfather, Old Quil." Quil said.

"Who was married to Molly Swan, who was Charlie's mother's cousin. I think I got that right." Brady said. I nodded that her did.

"My dad." Jake said.

"Who is Charlie's best friend and Bella's godfather." Leah said.

"Our mom is currently taking our dad's spot." Seth said.

"Both of them consider Bella another daughter since she saved Harry and is their good friend's daughter." Jared said.

"Never thought I would see a cold one look like they were about to faint." Sam said keeping his eye on Jasper.

"Think Charlie will give them a head start?" Embry said with a grin.

"No." Rose, Angela, Char, Leah and I all said.

Emmett burst out laughing and Peter started laughing harder.

"I have a question. How is this even possible?" Emily asked. "I mean, we have been told that the only way you can have kids is with your imprint. Kim, Angela, Claire, Leah and I are your imprints, the ones chosen by Taha Aki. Bella is mated to Jasper who is a cold one. She is not Paul's imprint, he would have imprinted on her a long time ago if she was. All of this should not be possible. Holy crow she's nothing but a bloody ..."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Edward snarled at her. Sam quickly pulled Emily to him and hugged her to him. Glaring at Edward the entire time.

"Edward?" Carlisle said.

Edward spoke quickly and Sam surprised all of us by removing his hand from Emily. Jake quickly grabbed a hold of Leah. Emmett and Peter had a hold of Rose and Char.

"Okay, you are going to repeat that for those of us that don't understand super sonic speed." I demanded. I tried to stand up but neither Paul or Jasper were removing their hold on me.

"Tell her what her so called friend thinks of her." Irina snarled. Laurent was holding her back as well.

"Tell me, Edward. I deserve to know." I whispered. "Please."

"Emily was about to say that you are nothing but a slut and a pale face that should not be allowed to have the first pack child. She thinks that the elders will agree with her and make you terminate the pregnancy. She was thinking that right to have the first pack baby should belong to her since Sam is the only true Alpha." Edward said slowly.

"How the hell is Bells a slut?" Kim screamed in Emily's face. _Love you too Kimmie._

"Please think about it, she was the one that convinced Paul to be in a purely sexual relationship with her, while she was in his lap. What guy is going to say no to that. Just so that she wouldn't be a virgin any longer. The things she has done with him when neither were in a committed relationship together is proof that she is slutty, like having oral sex or sex outside where anyone could see them. Hell, even her father caught them in the middle of having sex. The fact that she was sexual interested in Jasper while still having sex with Paul is proof as well. Look at the three of them right now. I bet she is planning on having a sexual relationship with both of them just because she can. Hell, it seemed to please her that most of the pack thought about her sexually at one time or another." Emily ranted.

Angela pulled herself out of Embry's hold and pushed Kim out of her way to punch Emily hard enough to knock her on her ass.

"She has been nothing but your friend since the day she met you. She defended you when she didn't have too and this is how you think of her." Sam snarled at his imprint. Emily slowly got to her feet holding her face.

"Sam, you know, all of you know, that I am right. She was nothing to us. A bloody vampire girl. I put up with her because of Jake but I thought when he imprinted on Leah, your responsibility to her would be done but no the little tramp that she is hooked her claws into Paul. She is a danger to our tribe but I was nice to her for you. I should be the one pregnant right now not her. I know if we try again..." she started.

"STOP! Right now I can't even look at you. I think it might be time for you go visit your family for a few weeks. Maybe by than I can stand the thought of touching you." Sam told her.

"What about the imprint? You know that you can't be away from me for that long." she said smugly.

"I'll deal with it. Right now my wolf wants to finish what he started so it would wise to keep your mouth shut and return to the house to pack." Sam all but ordered before he turned his back on her. Emily looked around at the others but none of them would help her. She might be the Alpha's imprint but I was a sister to all of them.

"We'll bring her home." Jared said as he and Kim steered her to the woods.

I looked at Paul and he reluctantly let me go. I stood and wrapped my arms around Sam. He lifted me in a hug and buried his face in my neck so no one could see the tears as he cried.

"Why am I not surprised that she thinks she deserves to have the first pack baby?" Angela said.

"I know the feeling." Quil stated.

"Maybe some time away from the pack will help put her head on straight. I never knew she felt that way about me." I said wiping the tears off Sam's face before any of the pack could tell that he had been crying.

"Hell." Leah said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Just thought if she thinks Bella is a slut. What does she really think about the rest of us?" Leah said softly. Everyone looked over at Edward who suddenly looked uneasy.

"She was mostly thinking about Bella. I think she has more issues with sex than I every did. She felt like it was something she had to do in order to have a child nothing else. That it was a job. The fact that every female here seems to enjoy sex or making love was wrong to her. I'm sorry Sam but I don't think this is something that a short visit is going to help." he said not meeting anyone's eye.

"We'll deal with it." Sam said looking uneasy.

"We still have to figure out how we are going to tell Charlie and the others about Bells being knocked up." Jake said.

"I think the three of us will tell dad first. Than all of us can figure out where to go from there." I said.

"I agree." Jasper said. He stood and placed himself in front of me to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Ditto." Paul said. Standing behind me, he once again wrapped his arms around my waist resting his hands on my stomach while nipping softly at the back of my neck. _She might have been right about me thinking about a sexual relationship with the two of them. For some reason I don't think they would be upset about the idea. What did these two talk about for two hours?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know it's a little short but it was needed.**

 **Charlie POV**

I was confused when Jake and Leah showed up at Billy's and told us that the two of us needed to head to my house. Neither of them would tell us what was going on. I knew that the pack as well as Laurent, Irina and all the others had been at a bonfire with Bella. _There hasn't been any sign of Victoria and if there was they would have me stay with Billy not go home._

Pulling into the driveway I noticed that Bella was home. Jake pulled in behind me and was helping Billy get out of the car as I headed inside. I could see four people hanging out in the backyard. I went inside and was surprised to find Bella sitting on the couch with Jasper and Paul.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked. Bella looked at both boys. _Well Jasper isn't a boy but dammit he looks like one and some day will be my son in law._

"Charlie, I think you might want to sit down." Jake said as he and Leah entered the house. Billy looked unsure what was going on as well.

I sat in my recliner not taking my eyes off Bella. Billy stayed near the doorway of the living room.

"Dad, I need you to stay calm okay?" Bells said softly. She moved slightly and I could see that while Jasper was holding her hand, Paul was running his hand up and down her back. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Maybe I should have grabbed my gun._

"I am calm." I replied. She glanced at Jasper and he nodded. I felt my body relax a little. _Bloody empath. We will be talking again boy._

"I umm holy crow this is hard. Dad I am pregnant." she said quickly. Billy looked how I felt, dumbstruck.

Standing quickly, "You told me that the two of you weren't having sex. Hell, you promised me that you would fucking wait!" I knew I was screaming but I didn't care. Jasper had promised to wait.

"Charlie..." Jake started.

"Charlie.." Billy mumbled.

"Chief.." Paul said.

"Sir..." Jasper said.

"Jasper isn't the father!" Bells screamed over all the yelling. Billy just stared at her, opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out.

"Say what?" I asked falling back into my chair. _Jasper isn't the father._

"Sam thinks that since he and the others can her the heartbeat that I am around six weeks." she said unable to look anyone in the eye. _Six weeks. Six weeks ago Jasper wasn't here and she was hanging out with..._

"Paul!" I yelled standing back up. Billy looked pissed and I don't blame him one bit.

"Yeah, it would seem that I am the father. It wasn't planned sir. We used..." he said as he stood up. Bella grabbed his hand and made him sit back down next to her. I watched as she made sure that she was holding onto both of them.

"Stop talking." Jasper said.

 _I have this sudden urge to find a shotgun a go target shooting. I think Billy would help. I know he will help. Let's find out how bullet proof you really are and how quick you can heal. Wonder if I can convince Jasper and Paul to be the moving targets. Be great training._

"Umm, slightly confused. I thought only imprints could have babies with one of the pack." I looked over at Billy and he looked as confused as I was.

"Yeah and girls can't phase. You want to be the one to tell Old Quil that there legends are wrong again." Leah snarked.

Billy just shook his head and was laughing softly.

"Shit. Are you sure?" I asked Bella.

"Unless all of the pack plus Carlisle and all the others are hearing things. Yes I am sure." she muttered looking uneasy.

"I am not okay with this by a long shot but you know that you can count on me. I love you kid." I said to her. she barely waited for me to finish before she jumped to wrap her arms around me in a hug.

I glared at both boys over her head.

 **Paul POV**

 _He is going to kill me. They are never going to find my body. Well at least I won't be alone when I die because I think he is going to take Jasper down with me._

 ** _He is her father._**

 _Did you know that this could happen you bloody wolf._

 ** _Hahahah I'll never tell._**

 _Fuck._

 ** _She is perfect mate. Perfect mother. Perfect for all of us._**

 _All of us?_

 ** _You, the wolf and Jasper, the cold one. Enemies bond by the love of one woman._**

 **Jasper POV**

 _We're dead. He is going to kill us and hid the bodies where no one can find them._

 ** _Do you blame him._**

 _Shut Up, Major._

 ** _Our mate is pregnant with a wolf child. A wolf that you are allowing to mark her when we aren't allowed to. You and I both know she is never going to want to leave her child._**

 _I know but she will be happy._

 ** _But we will never be able to fully be with her._**

 _You are pouting. There are other things that we can do. Besides she likes it when we watch._

 ** _Our mate does love to perform for us. You know that the wolf is going to want to be with her. I didn't mind the last show he put one for us. We should allow him access but only if she wishes it. I don't mind the wolf but only the wolf._**

 _I doubt she will deny us._

 ** _She is the perfect mate for us._**

 _All of us._

 **Billy POV**

 _Son of a bitch. Pregnant. Bells, mated to a cold one and carrying the first pack pup, who's father is a non imprinted wolf. I am going to hate talking to Old Quil about this. Forget that, I'll make Sam and Paul tell him. If Paul survives Charlie that is._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This is not the same Bella that Edward left. She is a lot stronger emotionally and has a better self image than she did before. Jasper might not be able to mark her but he is trying to make sure she is happy, safe and loved just like a mate would. I have a plan where this is going. Just be patient.**

 **A/N 2:At this time I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this as a Jasper and Bella-it might end up being Bella and someone else. As I said this is my first attempt at a Bella/Jasper. it's going a little different than I original planned so I hope you can bare with me.**

 **Bella POV**

The room was pitch black, she could only make out his silhouette as he moved from the window to the bed..

The only sound in the room is the sound of their breathing.

He stood at the foot of the bed.

His hands slide up her legs and curl into the waist band of her sleep shorts.

With a slight whimper coming from her, he pulled the shorts and underwear from her body.

Starting at her ankles, he kissed the inside of her legs, inside of her thighs.

She felt his breath on her and with a soft growl, he lowered his mouth on her.

She clenched her fists in his hair unsure if she was trying to pull him off or keep him there.

He raised his mouth off her and while pushing her tank out of the way kissed up her stomach.

She pulled her tank off, not wanting to deny herself the feel of his skin against hers.

She glanced down to see that he had must have removed his shorts before joining her on the bed.

He knelt between her legs and lowered his body on hers.

Covering her mouth with his, he stole her breath with a deep kiss.

Their hands roamed over each others bodies.

She felt him pulsing against her and with a slight lift of her hips, he slid inside.

Hissing at heat radiating of of him, she dug her nails into his back, begging him to move.

She opened her eyes and stared into his glowing wolfish eyes...

* * *

Waking up with a shot, I look around my room but I am the only one there.

 _Sex dreams...great._

Falling back onto the bed, I stare at the ceiling.

I wondered if the pack had already told Old Quil about my pregnancy or if they were going to wait until tomorrow.

Glancing at the clock, I could see that it had only been two hours since I had dad have everyone leave and tried to get some rest.

I laid there confused and a little overwhelmed by everything.

I thought about everything...

 _Figuring out his secret and dated Edward only to have him leave me._

 _Finally realizing that wasn't true love thanks to the pack and seeing how people in love actually were together._

 _I knew now that I was infatuated by Edward and cared for him but never really loved him._

 _Pregnant by Paul, an un-mated wolf that while I loved I wasn't in love with._

 _My so-called mate wanting me to be marked by someone else. I cared for Jasper but did I love him the way a mate should?_

 _A person I considered a friend actually was jealous of me and turned out to be a two-faced bitch._

 _Was she right that I wanted a three way relationship with the boys?_

 _Yes, I was sexually attracted to both but no I couldn't be with both._

 _Having a sex dream of someone that wasn't her so-called mate._

 _Why the hell couldn't my life be easy?_

I was pissed that Jasper and Paul decided everything without my input.

 _I am a grown woman I should have a say in what the hell is going on with my life._

The two of them were almost acting like Edward by planning my future without me.

I placed a hand on my stomach unsure how I felt about the fact that I was pregnant. Part of me had written the possibility of being a mom off when I was dating Edward. When he left and I was out of my depression I thought that maybe I would want to be a mom.

I wanted to rant and rave and destroy everything around me but knew that wasn't the answer.

I needed to speak to someone that would be a good sounding board for the thoughts in my head about all of this.

My dad was out. _His answers would be to use both of the guys for target practice_

Billy was out. _He would be loading the gun for my dad._

Rose and Char were out. _Not sure how to even start that conversation._

The pack...bingo.

Picking up my phone, I dialed someone that I knew would pick up.

"Hey, I need a sounding board, could you come over?"

* * *

Not surprising less than twenty minutes after I called him, he was sitting in the rocking chair watching me pace my room.

"Sounding board is here, let me have it." Sam said.

"Sorry to have you come over but..."

"It's fine. Emily is still at the house, packing and ranting. I needed out before my wolf attacked her."

"Your wolf...wow."

"Yeah, he is pissed. Your call came at the best time. Jared was having a hard time keeping me from going for her throat."

"Never thought the wolf would want to hurt an imprint." I said stopping in front of him.

"Yeah, well not so sure how I feel about imprints anymore."

"Okay, need to get to the topic at hand. Honestly, what do you think about this plan that Jasper and Paul came up with?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's utter bullshit."

"Oh, thank god. I thought that I was the only one that was thinking this was wrong on many levels."

"It doesn't feel like something a true mate would think of let alone suggest or agree to. I can understand the urge to make your mate happy which is what I think he is trying to do but at the same time..."

"I'm starting to think that mating and imprinting is completely fucked up. I mean you broke off a really good relationship out of fear of it. Than with one glance you are stuck with your ex-girlfriend's cousin as your soul mate."

"Bella..." he growled.

"Let me finish. After telling her about the imprint your wolf attacked her and since you are well you..suddenly the two of you are living together. I know that you fought it but did she? She grew up hearing the same stories as you and Leah did. All that bull she was saying about she is the one that is suppose to have the Alpha's pup. The first pack baby. That is shit just don't sound right. Imprinting is suppose to show you who your perfect fit is. For Jared and Kim or Leah and Jake, it seems to work but in what universe is imprinting on a two year old or your ex's family a good thing."

"Trust me I know. We are not talking about me and my fucked up relationship, we are talking about yours."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Stop trying to side track the conversation. Come on, Bells. What's going through that head of yours?"

"Do you think I'm the same girl you met months ago?"

"No fucking way. You are so much stronger than you were before. Yes you were broken for a time but thanks to your boys Jake, Embry and Quil you got stronger. The girl that the Cullens left wouldn't have come to find out what was going on and demand that I stop keeping them from you. That Bella wouldn't have um...started a relationship the hothead of the pack. That Bella was a quiet, subservient girl. You are..."

I didn't let him finish before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head in his should and all but climbed into his lap.

"If you can see that I'm not the same, why couldn't my so called mate realize that trying to plan things out for me without my input would be a good idea?" I whispered softly.

"I don't think he's seen it yet. He still has this image of you in his head. I know that he and the others have been around for a bit but I don't think they have seen how much you have changed or grown." he said softly rubbing my back.

"Yeah, but Paul..."

"Love the boy to death but Paul thinks with his dick."

I laughed softly, "Yeah he does. He's an idiot. Are you sure that I am..."

"Look at me." he raised my face so that I was looking him in the eye. "I know that being pregnant scares the shit out of you and you want all of us to be hearing things but there is a pup in here." he drops his hand from my face to my stomach, his entire hand covering me. "You are pack, no matter what happens or what you decide. Bells, you are a part of my pack."

I buried my face in his neck and cried softly.

* * *

I stood in the shower and think about the conversation between myself and Sam.

He had moved us from the rocking chair to the bed when I started crying and held me most of the night, repeating that no matter what I was pack.

We had talked a little more about Jasper and Paul's stupid idea, my relationship with each of them and the pup.

It had been a long night and he had allowed me to stay curled up against him the entire night, until he left for his patrol this morning at dawn.

I got out of the shower and put on my bra and boy shorts.

I was drying my hair, walking into the bedroom when I found Jasper sitting on my bed.

"You're pissed off at me, aren't you Darlin'." he drawls when I raise my head to look at him.

"What was your first clue?" I growled.

"You agreed to my idea way to easily. I shouldn't have made a decision without you."

"Damn straight. Jasper explain this to me, will you?" I said throwing the towel into the laundry and finished putting my clothes on in front of him. _Nothing he hasn't seen_ _before._

"You have a choice that the rest of us never had. I love you, Darlin' but part of me doesn't want you to..."

"It's not that you don't want me..you don't want me to be changed, right?"

"I do want you, I want you to be safe and happy. If that means keeping you human than so be it. I felt your joy when Sam said that he could hear the pup. You want this baby."

"I..."

"Darlin', I don't want you to be like Rose or Char, always wishing for a child but knowing that it can never be. Honestly, I figure if I allowed the wolf to mark you than i would at least be able to have a couple more years with you before you decided that you would rather be with your family than lose them by being with me."

"How does major feel about all this becuase if I remember correctly he wanted to mark and mate with me in the worst way." I turned to face him in time to see the unease pass across his face.

"Both of us want nothing more than to throw you on this bed and have our way with you but the knowledge of the life inside you holds us back. I want you Bella, don't get me wrong but I want you like this, full of life more than I want you like me."

"We need to..."

"I won't touch you like that if you don't want me to. We went from barely knowing each other to nearly fucking in less than a couple weeks. We missed some steps. I have no problem being just your friend if you so wish, Darlin'."

"That might be a good idea but I want one hell of a kiss before we go to being just friends." I said coming to stand in front of him.

With a smirk, he pulled me flush against him and lowered his mouth on mine.

He kissed me as if he was dying and I was his only hope of every breathing again.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt his hands tighten on my hips and I ground myself against him. _Needs to know what he is going to be missing._

"You are a cruel woman." he whimpered against my mouth.

"I'm making this last you for years." I said with a smile before I gripped his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine.

He turned and lowered the two of us to the bed.

We laid there for what felt like hours kissing and touching.

"Best break up ever." I laughed softly brushing a tear that escaped away.

"Darlin'..."

"It's okay, Jasper. I might be your mate but I am not your true mate. If I was the thought of Paul marking me never would have entered you head. We tried and it didn't work, it was fun though."

"I'm not going anywhere Darlin'. Going to have a hard time not taking that wolf's head off any time he touches you though." he said with a smile.

"No taking off his head. I would prefer my son or daughter know their father. Besides who said I was going to start something with Paul. Just because I am having his baby doesn't mean that I am going to start back up with him." I said smacking him lightly upside the head as I sat up and fixed my clothes.

"Huh? Ummmm okay, sorry I mentioned it. For a little thing, you actual hurt when you hit." he said rubbing his head.

I just smiled at him and for the first time since Sam had told me I was pregnant felt content with things.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam's house seemed quiet without Emily.

Kim, Angela, Leah and I got to the house before the boys.

Angela had stopped by the house shortly after Jasper had left to check on me, like any best friend would after finding out your world was turned upside down. _Going to be weird being just friends with someone that has had his tongue down my throat._

I sat down on the couch between Kim and Angela while Leah paced in front of us.

"Leah, please sit down." Kim said.

"Sorry, I'm just a little edgy." she said sitting down on the recliner. "Wish we had been able to talk to the boys before they sprung this on us."

"Wish Sam had allowed at least Jasper to be here." Angela muttered.

Sam had called me not long after Angela had gotten to the house, while I was making the two of us something to eat. He wanted pack, and pack only, to meet at his house.

Pack included imprints so the two of us had driven to the house and met up with Leah and Kim.

They were going to be telling the council about the pregnancy. _Billy already knew but Old Quil and Harry have no idea what we are about tho spring on them._

"Jasper isn't part of the pack. I mean he might be with Bella but he's not pack." Kim said. _Crap, haven't had the chance to tell any of them yet._

"Jasper isn't with me anymore. I ended things this morning." I told them.

"Knew instant he came up with that idiotic plan to let Paul mark you. I know mates are suppose to make sure each other are safe and happy but there is no way in hell I would allow Jake to be marked by someone else or be marked by someone." Leah said finally calming down.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked. She leaned her head on my shoulder and Kim rubbed my arm.

"Ask me again in a few days. I don't think it's completely hit me yet." I replied.

"Have you talked with Paul yet?" Kim asked.

"Not yet. Hoping to put that conversation off for a while. Right now, I'm just trying to figure out how the hell we tell Old Quil that a non imprinted wolf knocked me up." I sighed.

"Maybe not like that." Leah laughed. I looked over at her and she tilted her head to the side and mouthed. "Do you want to come over to spend time with mom after..."

I nodded. She was on the ball, I needed a mommy even if it wasn't mine.

"Think the boys are getting him drunk first." Kim said.

"I hope so." I whispered.

"They're coming." Leah said glancing at the door.

We stared at the door and within minutes all of the pack, Billy, my dad, Harry, Sue and Old Quil came in.

Kim and Angela got off the couch and went to Jared and Embry.

After embracing their mates they each found spots on the floor to sit down.

Sam brushed by them and sat down on the arm of the couch next to me.

Quil helped his grandfather sit down at the table with Harry and Sue before sitting down on the floor in front of me.

Jake pushed his dad to join them at the table before sitting on the arm of Leah's seat.

My dad stood at the doorway with the pups of the pack; Seth, Brady and Collin.

Paul sat down on the couch next to me.

"Now Alpha, do you plan on telling us why you have called us all here?" Old Quil asked. He stared at Sam with a look in his eyes that let all of us know that he was not pleased about something.

"Does this have to do with the cold one after Bells?" Harry asked.

"In a way..." Sam started looking at me. I felt myself fidget under his eyes. "It deals with Bells but doesn't have anything to do with the cold ones. This is all pack." he stated not taking his eyes off me.

"Would this have anything to do with why Emily showed up at her mother's house late last night for a extended visit?" Sue asked. _Doesn't seem to be mad that Emily isn't around but then if a family member hurt my child as much as Emily did Leah..._

"Partly..." Sam said.

"Sam..let me." I said softly placing my hand on his arm.

Paul placed his hand on my back just like he did when we told my dad.

"No. I'm Alpha, it's my responsibility." Sam whispered. "Last night, we had a bonfire at the training field with the cold ones. It was Bells idea for all of us, pack and cold ones, to relax for at least one night. When myself and the pack arrived, Bells came up to greet us." he stopped and covered my hand on his arm with his, squeezing it softly. "She was about to hug me when I heard...when I heard something that I had heard before. It was the sound of a heartbeat."

"Sam...are you telling us that..." Harry started.

"Bella, honey are you pregnant?" Sue said getting up and coming over to kneel in front of me.

I nodded unable to speak. She pulled me up and wrapped her arms around me.

I started crying once again. _Damn hormones._

"I didn't know that cold ones could have children." Old Quil stated. He stared at me with pure shock in his eyes, whatever he expected to be to told I don't think he was expecting this. _Sorry it's about to get worse._

"Ummm...it's not..." Paul started.

"Jasper isn't the father." Sam stated.

"What?! Who?!" Old Quil exclaimed standing up. _Less swearing than I thought._

"If our reasoning is correct than Bella is around six weeks, which would make it a pack baby." Seth said tying to help.

"Sam, is this why Emily left? You and Bella were sleeping together and she ended up pregnant." Harry said standing up. _Hold on a minute, knowing that i was involved with Paul your first thought is Sam because Emily isn't here._

"Hold on a minute!" Paul said humping to stand up.

"You want to repeat that." Charlie said straightening. His hand dropped to his gun belt. _Thank fuck he left his gun at home otherwise he might have just shot his good friend._

"Harry, did your brain just stop working?" Billy asked looking at him in utter disbelief.

"Why does everyone think that Bells and I have slept together o are sleeping together? You thought it, Emily thinks it, Claire's mom thinks it and even some of the cold ones thought it." Sam asked standing up.

"I'm the father, sir. I am the only person Bella has ever had sex with." Paul stated. _Not sure you should have said it like that even if it is true._

"Shit." Harry stated and looked over at Old Quil.

"Hold on what do you mean people think we are having sex?" I demanding turning towards Sam.

"Ummm, let's table that for later, Bells. I think Old Quil is about to burst." Jake said.

I frowned but knew that he was right.

"Are you telling me..this Council that a non-imprinted wolf is responsible for getting my grandniece pregnant." Old Quil did a good impression of a pack snarl as he spoke. "That a non-imprint, even though she knows and is considered pack, is going to have the first pack pup. Is that what you are telling me, Sam Uley?!" Old Quil yelled the last bit as he started standing up.

"Yes...I am." I told him looking at him.

"But you are involved with that cold one, Jasper, right?" Harry said confused. He was looking from me to my dad and back again.

"No, I'm not. Jasper and I realized that while I might be a mate, I am not his true mate. We ended our relationship this morning. Him suggesting something without even talking to me helped me..us come to this." I said as I slowly turned to face Old Quil and Harry. "At this moment, I am not involved with anyone."

"But..." Paul said softly. _Just because I am have your pup doesn't mean we are together._

Turning to him, "We will talk later." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"I...I...I am so confused." Old Quil said falling back into his seat. "First pack in history to have a female wolf and now a non-imprint having a pack child. _**Taha Aki**_ , what is going on?"

"Grandfather..." Quil said getting off the floor to stand in front of him.

"This is beyond the realm of what I know...working with our enemies...you imprinting on a child...Bella pregnant..." he was speaking softly. "Why is Emily not here?" looking around the room as if just noticing that she wasn't there.

"Emily showed her true colors last night. Pretty much said that she was the only one with the right to have the first pack baby since Sam is the only true Alpha, said that all of you would agree with her about forcing Bella abort the pregnancy since she wasn't an imprint and a pale face. Oh, and it seems that she thinks Bella is a slut." Leah growled.

"Oh..." Harry said sitting back down.

I looked over at Sam and noticed that he was clenching his fist. _What else was said before he came over last night? I should have seen that this Emily thing was bigger than what was said at the bonfire._

Without a word, I sat back down and pulled him off the arm of the couch to sit next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and covered his fist with my hand. Slowly he stopped clenching his fist and entwined his fingers with mine. He dropped his head so that I could feel his lips brush a soft kiss on the top of my head. Quil leaned back against our legs trying to help calm our Alpha down.

"See. That's it right there. I am not the only one noticing this, right? That is why people think you two have slept with or are sleeping together. Bella, he didn't say a word and you automatically pulled him to you and forced him to calm down him down faster than his imprint ever has. I've seen you do the same thing with the other boys but Sam and Paul always seem to calm down the fastest when you are near." Harry says pointing at them.

"I think I get where he is coming from but I have seen her do the same thing with most of the boys. She's best friends with Jake and I have seen him react like that, even before he imprinted on Leah. I noticed it when she started spending time with the pack. She is always touching all of you but you, Sam, she seems to touch more than others maybe it's because you are the Alpha. I've noticed that she touches you more than your own imprint." Billy said.

"I don't see it. I think she hugs and touches all of the pack the same amount. I have no idea what you think you are seeing but I have never noticed anything sexual in how she touches any of the boys except for Paul but the were sleeping at the time." Charlie stated with a frown.

"Ditto, she touches all of us. Sam doesn't think of her that way. He's like the big guy, Emmett, Bells is a baby sister." Jake said staring at his dad.

"Neither here nor there. Bella, do you plan on keeping this baby?" Sue asked me.

"Yes."

Old Quil opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it and shut it with a frown.

"What is it, grandpa?" Quil asked.

"What is going to happen when he imprints?" he asked.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Umm... could you excuse us for a bit?" Paul said taking my hand and pulling me out of the house and into the backyard.

"You know that they can still hear us right?" I asked when he let go of my hand.

"I don't really care. You ended thing with Jasper?" he frowned at me.

"Yeah, even though both of us wanted it to work. Him planning things without my input kind of made me see that it wasn't going to work. He might have wanted me but there is a part of him that does not want me to be like him." I stated pulling his hoodie tighter around me.

"You just told everyone that you are single. You have my baby inside you." he growled.

"That doesn't mean that I am your mate, Paul. Tell me the truth, are you in love with me?" I asked staring him in the eye.

"I love you." he stated placing his hands on my arms.

"That isn't what I asked, I love you too but I am not in love with you."

"I...fuck. I could..."

"Paul. It's okay. I bet your wolf is annoyed as all hell but you still could imprint. I don't want us to be together because I happen to be pregnant. Jasper's idea of you marking me so that I stop ageing was a insane plan. What if you imprinted, by marking me your mate you would never be able to have children with someone else. I do love you but if we were going to fall in love don't you think it would have happened by now." I placed one of my hands on his chest and looked at him before leaning forward brushing a soft kiss on his lips. "I am not going anywhere. You will still be part of this baby's life. I would never keep him or her from you."

"Bells, dammit...I..." he pulled me into his arms and I didn't stop the tears that had formed while we were talking. "Just promise me that once we are done dealing with Victoria, that you're not going anywhere?" he whispered.

"Promise. Okay, my dad knows, the council knows..shit!" I exclaim pulling out of his arms and running back inside. "Dad, did you by chance talk to mom?" I asked coming into the living room.

Charlie just started laughing.

"What's the joke?" Seth asked looking from me the the table of adults that were all trying to keep straight faces.

"Bella still needs to call Renee and tell her that her not even graduated high school daughter is going to make her a grandmother." Charlie said catching his breath.

"I would rather deal with Victoria by myself." I mumbled causing the entire pack to join the adults laughing.

* * *

 **A/N How am I doing? You liking how this is going? So any ideas on who Bella should end up with, hmmmm?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So that no one gets confused-This story started six months after Edward left Bella(September + 6 months =Early April) then things moved slow until a couple chapters ago were we jumped 3 weeks (so last chapter we were in May) Now I am from New England and we usually graduate second or third week of June(So that's the timeline i am sticking to) Hope that helps :) Sorry this has taken me so long. Did a lot of scraping and redoing this chapter on top of trying to finish other things to free me up for this.**

 **Bella Pov**

I threw my bag into the truck and got in. _I am tired of waiting for him to come to me._

To make everyone feel better, mainly my dad, I agreed to have an exam to make sure. Luckily there is a doctor in the know. _nice guy, a little on the weird side but I so wasn't having Carlisle giving me an exam._

This is going to be the first pack baby so no one is completely sure what to expect. The doctor found out that Sam was right, I had been seven weeks along when I saw him, now I am almost twelve weeks. Billy and Sue have been going through the old journals to see what happened during other pregnancies, the only problem was those were of imprints not a no-imprint.

Not surprisingly, Renee took the news just like I thought she would. Lots of crying, telling me that she was way too young to be a grandmother and decided that I was ruining my life. Luckily Phil and my dad had able to talk her out of coming to visit before graduation.

 _Hopefully I have something better figured out to tell her when she shows up. Besides moving to La Push and taking online classes for school._

Rose, Char and Irina have become constant at the house. _It's nice to be the one being taken care of._ Making sure that I eat right and all that jazz. Charlie has been enjoying the meals that Char has been cooking. Angela got me more pregnancy books than I have ever seen. _I have a felling that she, Leah and Kim bought out the entire section._

Peter, Emmett and Laurent visit at times but Jasper hasn't shown up at all. According to Char, he has been staying away to get himself use to the fact that we aren't together anymore.

It seems that Paul took a page out of his book since he has been doing the same thing. Leah and Jake think he's being a dumbass but part of me is thankful to both of them giving me space.

I had talked to Edward a little while ago to see where their heads were at but he refused to tell me anything. _I just hope that they understand why I am not with either of them. I do care about them but...deciding things that affect me without my say so is not something a mate would do._

They are all still doing the training with the others. According to Embry, no one is allowing Paul and Jasper go against each other just to be safe. The **one** time they let them spar it ended badly, it took everyone to tear them apart.

 _Since each seem to blame the other at least that is what Quil thinks._

Emily was still with her parents, seems things were worse than most of us knew...than I knew.

I have been calling and texting, trying to get him to talk to me but it seems that Sam really isn't talking to anyone lately. I found out, from Jake, that he is still trying to convince the Council to allow him to try to break the imprint. No one is telling me, Kim or Angela why he and Old Quil took off over two weeks ago but Sam was still showing up for training, at least that was what Char and Peter told me.

 _The two of them have only been back for a few days, I am tired of being in the dark._

I pull the truck into Sam's driveway. _He is going to talk to me one way or another._

"Bells." Sam says opening the door before I can even knock.

"You look like hell." I say brushing past him and entering his house. _He really does look awful, like he hasn't slept or eaten in days or maybe weeks._ The place was a mess, it looked like the FBI or something had raided it. "What the hell happened?" I ask turning back to him.

"Seems while I was ...away, Emily sent a friend, I think, to come and get the rest of her stuff. I'm guessing that whoever she sent doesn't like me so..." he laughs slightly. Finding a clear spot he sits down on his couch. He leaned his head back to rest it on the back of the couch.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? I have barely seen you since we told the council about this." I say placing a hand on my not so flat stomach. "Talk to me."

"This has..."

"Sam. Just stop. We've always been able to talk. What is going on?" I say sitting down next to him and placing my hand on his arm.

"Alright." he takes a deep breath. "Maybe I should tell you what happened when I got back here after we told your dad and Billy about the baby."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sam Pov**_

 **I walked into the house surprised that Jared was still there. I could hear Emily doing something further back in the house.**

 **"Why is she stil here?" I growl.**

 ** _I want that bitch gone~Alpha_**

 **"She refused to pack or do anything when we got here. She expected you to walk through the door any minute tell her that you changed your mind or something like that, she really thought that you weren't serious about having her leave. When it became clear that you weren't walking through the door anytime soon she started throwing a hissfit and began packing. I sent Kim back to our place before she went for her throat. A majority of the things she has been saying were pissing her off. Hell, she's pissing me and my wolf off." he tells me.**

 _ **Know the feeling.**_

 **"I was hoping that she would be gone by the time I got here." I mumbled not really wanting to deal with her and trying to ignore my wolf.** **The next words that I would have said are caught in my throat when I hear her muttering.**

 **"Stupid. That stupid little fucking whore, dammit she is such a fucking bitch. I am suppose to be the one that has the first pack child. Me. Not that little tramp, that slut. It is my right as the True Alpha imprint. It's always been my right. Should have kept my mouth shut. It would have been so easy to invite her over and slip some of that herb into her drink. She wouldn't have even known until she miscarried. But noooo I have to blow up around that stupid mind fucker who lets my thoughts about her known."**

 **I know that I am growling but I don't really care.**

 _ **WANT GONE!~Alpha**_

 **Emily comes into the room with two packed bags.**

 **"Sam. So you finally decided to come home? How long have you been here?" she asks coldly.**

 _ **KEEP TALKING~Alpha growls**_

 **"Long enough to hear you wish that you hadn't spoken up so that you could have given something to Bells to cause her to have a miscarriage. Is that what you did with our baby?" I snarl.**

 **_She had to have access to the herb for a reason._**

 **"Isabella. Of course. She comes before me. She's always before me isn't she? Why am I am not surprised your first thought is about her." throwing her bags on the ground, she crosses her arms and glares at me. "Tell me Sam, is she better in bed than me? Is that why you've been cheating on me with her?"**

 **I look at her in shock. Jared stares at her dumbfounded. I could hear Alpha growling in my head.**

 **"What? You think I didn't know. You've been lusting after her since before the Cullens left, is that the real reason you were planning on keeping Jacob from her? So you could have a chance?" she snarks.**

 **Jared places himself in front of me when I start walking toward her. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. I could tell that I was loosing control when I noticed that my eyes were almost glowing yellow.**

 **"I've heard you, you know. You have called her name out, not mine, more than once while we have been together. I've heard you calling out her name when you're doing that in the shower." she turned up her nose as if it disgusted her. "Hell, you even mumble her name in your sleep. How long has it been going on, a few months? Longer? Were you already sleeping with her the first time I met her?" she nearly screaming by this point.**

 _ **LET ME OUT~ALPHA**_

 **I feel Jared fingers digging into my skin, trying to push me back.**

 **"I know that you don't think about her in the brotherly way you try to claim. Tell me did it upset you every time Paul would smell like her during meeting? Did it piss you off to know that he had sex with her before he walked in the door?"**

 **The sound of my growls were echoing though the house.**

 **"Emily, what are you doing?" Jared asked not even turning to look at her.**

 **"I want the truth. Who is the actual father of that baby? You or Paul? Is that the reason you haven't touched me in over a month?"**

 **"I have never slept with Bells." I say through clenched teeth.**

 **"I don't believe you. I've smelled her on you. That scent that she always wears sticks to your skin. There have been nights I have nearly choked on her scent."**

 **"I am not going to justify your paranoid thoughts. Its time for you to leave." I state feeling the wolf clawing under my skin.**

 **"Not done packing." she says before turning and going back into the bedroom.**

 **Jared struggles when I go to follow her, snarling when my phone starts ringing.**

* * *

"That's when you called. I got out of there before I did attack her." Sam tells me.

"I..." _How the hell do you respond to that?_

"Yeah." he says with a laugh.

I bite my lip trying to think of something to say that will help.

"It's okay Bells. You don't have to say anything." he says softly.

I slid my hand down his arm to place it on his and intertwined our fingers so that we were holding hands and turn slightly so that I can place my head on his shoulder. _Sometimes actions are better than words._

He laughs softly and kisses the top of my head.

"She was going to cause a miscarriage with a herb?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, I talked to Sue and Old Quil. The herb that she had was in a tea form. According to Sue its main purpose is a way help prevent pregnancy, kinda like being on the pill but if given to a pregnant woman there were cases that happened to cause miscarriage. I talked to Kim, it seems that Emily has been giving her and Angela that tea every time they would visit."

"She was trying to make sure that she was the first to have a baby." I whisper. _How could none of us seen this?_

"Yeah, I didn't tell Kim why I was asking about it. Didn't want to hurt her knowing that Emily was doing that to her."

"How did Jared react?"

"Nearly went after Emily. Luckily I told him around the rest of the pack...Emily is no longer pat of the pack. All of decided that it would be safe if she stays away."

"What about the imprint?"

He just shakes his head and lets go of my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders so that I could cuddle into him. I rest my head on his chest and trace my fingers up and down the inside of his arm.

We sat there for a while just holding each other in silence while the information sank in.

"I don't get it." I whisper.

"Get what?"

"Why people think that we slept together or are sleeping together? I talked to Edward after we told the council about me and he let me know that a lot of people think that we have been together or are together. Irina admitted to me that she believed we were sneaking around together."

"I don't know." he says honestly. "It's strange finding out that so many people thought that I would betray my imprint, including my imprint."

"You know, when I started spending time with you and the pack, according to Lauren and Jessica, I was hooking up with all of you. Hell most of the school still thinks I am. I am so thankful that school is almost over. The rumors are getting awful now that people know about the baby." I tell him sighing softly.

"How bad is it?" he asks rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Apparently, I have absolutely no idea who the father is or who it could be. There is actually a bet going around the school on who the baby daddy is."

"You are kidding me." he says not believing me.

"I wish. Right now it's between you, Paul and Quil. You and Paul are tied for first." I tell him.

He gets up from the couch and starts pacing in front of me. "This kind of shit is being said around your school."

"Yeah, I know that Lauren or Jessica started it. Angela and I just ignore it. Graduation is just around the corner and I will never have to deal with them again."

"Bella..."

"Sam, I came to talk about you not me." I said getting up and going over to place my hand on his arm, hoping to keep him calm.

"I don't even know what to feel anymore. I want to... I actually hate my imprint. I loathe her even my wolf wants hates her. He wants her dead. Old Quil has been trying to help me."

"Helping you how?" I ask as he moves away and starts to pace in front of me.

"Meditation...distance...anything he can think of I have been trying. There has to be a way to break the imprint." he says running his fingers through his hair.

"Does that include staying as your wolf and not talking to anyone?" I ask.

"Somewhat..."

"Sam?"

"The wolf barely wants anything to do with her. I haven't even wanted to see her but I feel this pull to go see her. I want this shit done. I hate that none of us had a choice. You know part of her was right about me being jealous of Paul." he says as he turns away from me.

 _I think I just stopped breathing._

"What do you mean?"

"I was jealous of him having the chance to do what the hell he wanted. He didn't care if he imprinted at all. I didn't care that the two of you were sleeping together honestly I was glad you turned to Paul over that Newton dweeb. But it bugged me more that it should have when I could smell you on him. I hated the fact that you were going to get hurt again when he imprinted. Your pack, Bells. I hated knowing that there wasn't anything I could do..."

"Sam.." I said softly go over to wrap my arms around his waist in a back hug.

"I hate that she was right..." he whispers.

"Sam..." I say softly as he turns to face me.

"I don't see you as a sister." he tells me, I glance up and notice that his eyes have gone yellow.

A distressed howl breaks through air. He growls and leans into me, placing his forehead against mine.

"GO!" I say pushing him to the door. I watch as he strips his clothes as he runs to the woods. Biting my lip, I wrap my arms around my waist and lean against the door frame.

 _As if I didn't have enough to deal with. Let's add another guy to the problem._


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Time**

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I was jealous of him having the chance to do what the hell he wanted. He didn't care if he imprinted at all. I didn't care that the two of you were sleeping together honestly I was glad you turned to Paul over that Newton dweeb. But it bugged me more that it should have when I could smell you on him. I hated the fact that you were going to get hurt again when he imprinted. Your pack, Bells. I hated knowing that there wasn't anything I could do..."_

 _"Sam.." I said softly go over to wrap my arms around his waist in a back hug._

 _"I hate that she was right..." he whispers._

 _"Sam..." I say softly as he turns to face me._

 _"I don't see you as a sister." he tells me, I glance up and notice that his eyes have gone yellow._

 _A distressed howl breaks through air. He growls and leans into me, placing his forehead against mine._

 _"GO!" I say pushing him to the door. I watch as he strips his clothes as he runs to the woods. Biting my lip, I wrap my arms around my waist and lean against the door frame._

As if I didn't have enough to deal with. Let's add another guy to the problem.

* * *

 **Sam Pov**

 _ **Why did you leave?!~Alpha**_

 **Not now**

 _ **She cares for us..Otherwise she wouldn't have showed up like she did. Why didn't you let me do what was needed...She wanted...**_

I tried to ignore my wolf as I joined the others as they phased in.

 **Umm Sam? ~ Embry**

 **What's going on?**

 **We caught the scent of something sneaking around the treaty line while Seth, Peter and I were doing our patrol. Peter went back to get the others.~ Embry**

 _ **DESTROY THREAT TO BELLS AND PUP. THAN GO BACK AND... ~ Alpha**_

 **WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!**

 **SAM? Are you okay? ~ Leah and Quil**

I don't even bother to respond, just kept running.

 **Embry, did you get a look on who or what it was? ~ Jake**

 **No ~ Embry**

 **Let's get to Seth. We'll figure it out from there.**

I could feel all of us take off toward the direction we knew that Seth was in. As we were running, Peter and the rest of the cold ones joined us.

We ran towards to the cliffs only to find Seth in human form putting on his shorts.

 **PHASE!**

Each of us came to a stop and phased to human. I was pulling up my shorts and going towards Seth when Edward stopped me.

"What?" I snarled. **I am so not in the mood to deal with you.**

 ** _Bella...Bells...Fighting imprint...pup...mate...sweet...strawberries..._**

"You might want to get your wolf under control before he does something you regret." Edward says.

"What are you talking?" I replied. **_Feel of her hands on our heated skin.. Her eyes softening as she looks at us..Her lips..._**

"Mind reader. Your wolf is all but screaming right now."

 ** _Not screaming... just tying to talk to a hard headed stubborn bastard._**

 **I repeat SHUT UP!**

"So on top of having to deal with a unplanned pregnancy, having a vengeful bitch after her, you and your wolf want to add another guy wanting to be with her to the problem." he says quietly enough that hopefully none of the others will catch it.

Unfortunately, the one with the best ears heard it.

"You have got to be kidding me, **SAM**!" Leah yells.

"What?" the others asked.

She just growled at me and Edward.

"Seems Sam has realized what he feels for Bella isn't a sibling love." Edward stated. **I can kill you and make it look like an accident.** "I'm sure you could try. You know that I am right."

I could feel every one of them glare at me.

"Man, little bit must give the best..." Peter starts before his mate slaps her hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think it." she growls at him.

I can see him smirking under her hand.

"Seriously?" Paul growls.

"Ummm..so not the time to worry about that." Seth mumbles looking at all of us.

"Seth." I say trying to get this back on target.

"It was the redhead, Icky Vicky. She jumped into the water..but she wasn't alone. At least two joined her right before she jumped." Seth tells us.

"Are you sure?" Rose asks.

"Bitch tuned and told me that we wouldn't be able to protect Bella and the thing inside her, that she would make her pay for the loss of James." Seth snarls.

"How the fuck does she know about the baby?!" I yell.

"It's not like its a secret in Forks. Everyone is gossiping about how Chief Swan's daughter is knocked up and no father has come forward." Char tells us with a glare.

"She said it was bad..." I mutter.

"When did you talk to Bells? Last I knew you weren't talking to anyone." Paul snarls stepping forward.

"Today. When she stopped by the house to see me." I told him with a glare. _**ME Not you, Beta. Deal with it.**_

Jasper steps forward. "You love her, don't you?" he says visibly pissed off.

Paul and the others looks at him in shock.

Swallowing, "Yes." **Took my soon to be bitch of an ex-imprint clicking it in my head but yeah...I love her.**

 _ **'Bout damn time you admit it. Wrap this up so we can go claim our girl.**_

Edward covers his mouth to keep from laughing.

"This is getting good and me without a bowl of popcorn to share with the mutts." Peter snarks when Char removes her hand from his mouth.

"As much as I am sure we are all enjoying this little revelation, what are we going to do to protect Bella?" Emmett asks with a knowing smirk.

"There's not that much left of school. It wouldn't take much to move her out to La Push and one of us drive her to and from school until graduation." Leah says looking at the glaring match going on between myself, Paul and Jasper.

"She could move in with us." Rose said.

I growled and the rest of the pack did as well. "We might not have a problem with you but I do not think it would be a good idea to have her to live with you."

"Why not? We're already around her a large amount of time." Laurent asked.

"Besides we don't sleep. Someone will always be with her." Irina added.

My eyes flicked towards to Jasper before I snarled softly.

"I think the wolf is a little nervous about having her around Jasper." Garrett laughed. Snickers came from the rest of the cold ones.

 **Wait...** I looked around and noticed that everyone was there. "Who's watching over Bella?"

I could feel every wolf tense on the realization that no wolf was with her.

"Shit!" all of us exclaimed at once. I turned quickly and phased while running back to my house. The cold ones took off to try to follow as as much as they could but stopped at the treaty line.

 **SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Be okay! Be okay!**

 **FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! ~ Paul, Leah, Seth**

 **Would she have stayed at you house? ~Jake**

 **I hope so! Leah, you'e the fastest. GO! My house. Em, Seth go check Sue's place. Quil head towards her house. See if she went home.**

 **Got it ~ Embry, Seth, Leah and Quil**

 **And we're trying to catch up with Leah? ~ Jake**

 **Yeah**

 **You and I will be having a conversation very soon, Alpha~Paul**

 **Look forward to it**

 _ **So do I, Beta ~ Alpha**_

A little shiver of fear went through each wolf as Alpha spoke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella Pov**

A distressed howl breaks through air. He growls and leans into me, placing his forehead against mine.

"GO!" I say pushing him to the door. I watch as he strips his clothes as he runs to the woods. Biting my lip, I wrap my arms around my waist and lean against the door frame.

 _As if I didn't have enough to deal with. Let's add another guy to the problem._

I waited until he was out of sight before I turned to really look around the house. _Man whoever came really made a mess of this place._

I reached into my bag and pulled out a hair tie. Pulling my hair back into a messy bun, I started for the kitchen to check out what he has for cleaning supplies and to see how bad his food supply is. _Might have to run to the store to get him some food if it's bad._ Luckily he has plenty of stuff for me to clean the fridge, I find a lot of covered containers. Feeling uneasy I went back into the living room to grab my phone out of my bag.

"Hello?" Sue asks after the first ring.

"Hi, Sue. Have you or anyone else given Sam tons of meals or anything like that?"

"I haven't given him anything and as far as I know no one else has either."

"His mom?"

"She doesn't know how to cook." Sue says with a laugh.

"So finding numerous food containers in his fridge means it is food that Emily left."

"Throw it out." Sue says in one breath.

Laughing, "That was my first reaction but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't throwing out safe stuff." I say going into the kitchen and grabbing a trash bag, starts dumping the food out.

"After finding out that she has been drugging the girls to keep them from getting pregnant, right now I wouldn't put anything by that girl." Sue snarls.

Biting my lip to keep from laughing, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait.. Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Doing good. Some morning sickness but the staying still while eating crackers has been helping."

"Alright, any questions call me."

"I will." I say with a smile as I hang up.

Tying the first bag of food I place it near the back door, unsure what the howl was about there was no way I was stepping outside.

 _I might be a danger magnet but I'm not stupid._

Going through the house, I grab trash, finding ripped photos and papers, and dirty laundry. There are five bags by the door once I'm done with that. I grab some laundry soap and head to start a load of clothes. As of this moment, Sam only has two pairs of clean shorts, a hoodie and one t-shirt.

I slowly throw out a few of the shorts that were beyond repair. _Once this is done time to tackle the bathroom._

"BELLA!" Leah screams as she bursts into the house.

"What?!" I yell coming out of the laundry room. "Leah throw some clothes on." I say laughing at the state of her naked.

"Shit!" she exclaims and reaches down to take the shorts and tank top tied around her ankle.

"What's wrong?" I ask wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Icky Vicky was on the rez and it took us way to long to click in that you didn't have anyone with you." Leah says quickly pulling her clothes on.

"I..." whatever I was about to say is cut off when Sam, Jake and Paul burst in all pulling their shorts on.

"You're okay?" Sam says grabbing me and pulling me into his arms. Unconsciously I lean into his heat. He ran his hands up my back to twine his fingers in my hair. He leaned down to rest his forehead on mine. "I don't know what would happen if I lost you." he said so softly that I barely heard him.

* * *

 **Paul Pov**

 **Be okay Be okay Be okay ~Sam**

I was beyond pissed. My wolf for some reason was not. He wasn't even speaking to me since I told Sam that we would be having a talk soon.

 _What right did he have to be interested in Bella. Fucker has an imprint._

 **You know I can hear you right ~ Sam**

 **Not the time ~ Jake**

 **SHE'S HERE! ~ Leah** yelled to us before phasing out.

The instant we reach Sam's backyard each of us phase and are throwing on our shorts as we burst into the house.

Sam, unfortunately, was ahead of me.

"You're okay?" Sam says grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

I couldn't stop the small growl that escaped as he wrapped his arms around her and slowly ran his hands up her back, his hands disappearing in her hair.

"I don't know what would happen if I lost you." he whispered leaning down and resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm okay." she said softly looking up at him with a look in her eyes that I had never seen on her before. _She never looked at me like that. "_ Leah said that Victoria was on the rez?"

"Yeah, she got away and we were arguing on how to keep you safe when we realized that every wolf was there." Jake told her.

"What happened?" she asks hearing me and Sam growl.

"She knows about the pup." Sam says dropping one of his hands to rest on her stomach.

 _MY PUP! Not yours!_

 ** _First pack pup belongs to everyone ~ Beta_**

 _So now you choose to speak to me._

 ** _Deal with it ~ Beta_**

"It's not like its a secret." she says shakily as she covers his hand with her own.

I try to swallow the growl at how close the two of them seem to be already.

Sam pulls her over to the couch so that they are sitting down with her nearly in his lap. "Why were you arguing?"

All of us looked anywhere but at her.

"Sam?" she says turning to him.

"Leah thought since there isn't much school left that you move out here." he says resting a hand on her hip.

This time I don't bother hiding my snarl or growl.

"Okay... why were you arguing about that?" she asked staring at me with a question in her eyes.

"The ice queen suggested that you move in with them." I told her.

"And what the thought of me living in the same house as Jasper pissed the two of you off." she says looking between me and Sam.

 _Huh? What she knows? I'm confused._

 ** _Maybe that's a clue. ~ Beta_**

"Not just them, Bells. It bugged all of us. I know they're not completely bad but with the baby, honestly all of us would feel better with you on the rez." Jake said stepping forward.

"I get that." she says standing up staring at me. "We need to talk, don't we?"

I nod not trusting myself at the moment. She turns and with the nod of her head, I follow her out of the house to the backyard.

"This is far enough, right?" she asks nearly at the treeline, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Let's see, my Alpha wants to bend you over and you seem okay with the idea." I snarl.

"Paul.." she says covering her eyes as if she has a headache. "Sam just told me before that he doesn't see me as a sister and is trying to break away from a toxic imprint. I know that means he wants to... Possibly be with me."

"Definitively wants to be with you." I growl.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this, okay?"

"No. I want you to be with me. Not Jasper or Sam." I says reaching for her but she steps out of my reach.

"Tell me honestly, if I wasn't pregnant with your baby and Sam wanted me, would you still feel the same? You.. not your wolf."

"I..." _Fuck, would I be fighting this much if she wasn't pregnant?_ "I.."

 _ **When I said she would be the perfect mate, I didn't say who the wolf was now did I ~ Beta**_

"You can't answer, can you?" she says.

"What about you? If you weren't pregnant, would you want to be with me, Sam or Jasper?" _Let's see how you like it._

She smiles softly. "If this baby wasn't a factor, I know who I would be with."

"Care to share?" I ask not knowing if I would like the answer.

"Well isn't this interesting." a voice calls out. Looking up, the red headed bitch is looking down at us from one of the tree branches.

 _FUCK! How did I not smell her?!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Icky Vicky**

She stalks in front of her few newborns, pissed that the wolves are still keeping her from Bella.

"They only found you because you didn't let me mask your scent." Riley tells her.

"How long can you make it last for?" she asks stopping in front of him. _Make me happy or burn._

"An hour maybe two. Just enough time to get on the reservation and find her."

"Do it but this time don't follow me. I will deal with her myself."

"But the wolves and the others like us." the girl, Bree, speaks up.

"The two of you will take them on another merry chase." she smirked as Riley used his gift to cover her scent. "Make me proud." she said before running off.

She runs through the woods wanting to find the Cullen's little pet. _That little bitch is going to pay, TODAY, for the lose of my James._

"This is far enough, right?" She hears a voice say. _The pet!_ She quickly heads to where the voice is coming from.

"Yeah." a male says.

"What's wrong?" the pet asks.

"Let's see, my Alpha wants to bend you over and you seem okay with the idea." _Alpha must be one of those wolves._

"Paul..Sam just told me before that he doesn't see me as a sister and is trying to break away from a toxic imprint. I know that means he wants to... Possibly be with me."

"Definitively wants to be with you."

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this, okay?"

"No. I want you to be with me. Not Jasper or Sam."

"Tell me honestly, if I wasn't pregnant with your baby and Sam wanted me, would you still feel the same? You.. not your wolf."

"I... I.."

"You can't answer, can you?" she says.

"What about you? If you weren't pregnant, would you want to be with me, Sam or Jasper?"

"If this baby wasn't a factor, I know who I would be with."

"Care to share?"

"Well isn't this interesting." She calls out when she gets to a spot where she can see them. _Such a fickle little thing. First a Cullen now making this wolf and his Alpha panting after her._

She drops down and the man pulls the pet behind him.

"Why don't you be a good doggie and give me what I want." she snarls glaring at the girl who refuses to look afraid. _Won't look so smug when I'm ripping that baby out of you._

"You know that killing me isn't going to hurt him." the pet yells at her.

 _The Cullen still loves you otherwise they wouldn't be here._ "Nice try little girl."

"It's true. I am not Edwards mate, besides he didn't destroy James."

"Yes he did. It's his fault that my James is gone."

"No it's James fault for trying to go against Maria's Major. You've heard of him haven't you?" the pet says moving around the wolf. She stills noticing a black and reddish wolf coming upon them.

 _The Major...nooo...he was destroyed long ago.._

Her gift was going into overdrive but her need for vengeance overrode it since the pet was within arm length for the first time.

"The Major killed James. Not Edward. Your desire for mate for mate is pointless."

The wolves get closer and she finally listens to her gift. With a sneer, she turns to leave only to find that she is surrounded.

 **Bella Pov**

"Yes he did. It's his fault that my James is gone." Victoria snarls at me.

"No, it's James fault for trying to go against Maria's Major. You've heard of him haven't you?" I tell her moving around Paul. Praying that my stall tactic would work. "The Major killed James. Not Edward. Your desire for mate for mate is pointless."

I could hear soft growling coming from all around us.

Vicky sneered at me and turned to leave only to be blocked by the rest of the wolf pack, Rose, Emmett, Laurent, Irina, Jasper, Peter and Char.

"You fucked up." I whisper as all of them descend on her. Paul quickly turned me so that I wouldn't have to watch but I could hear. _I don't think I will ever get the sound of her being torn apart out of my head._

I smelt the fire before I felt the heat of the flames.

"It's not over yet is it?" I ask looking at all of them.

"Almost." Sam said coming over and pulling me out of Paul's hold.

"How did she hide her scent?" Paul asked.

"One of her newborns must be able to mask their smell. She only has a few left. Once they are gone, you're free kitten." Peter said looking at me.

"We'll go check the area we last saw them. Maybe they left a trail." Irina said pulling Laurent away.

"We should look for a no scent trail." Char said turning to follow.

"Might lead us right back to them." Rose said agreeing. I watched as the two of them left Emmett and Peter not that far behind.

I caught Jasper's eye, "I'm sorry." I mouthed and sent him my love and hope he knew how sorry I really was.

He smiled, sent me a dose of understanding, forgiveness and acceptance and tipped his head at me as if he was wearing a hat before disappearing after the others.

"How did...how..." I say softly now that Victoria was gone, I could feel the bravado disappearing.

"Might not have been able to smell her but bitch didn't bother trying to hide. We saw her running." Seth said proudly.

"You did good, stalling like that." Sam told me rubbing my back.

I didn't miss the small growls coming from behind me. Turning in Sam's arms, I faced Paul. "I know that we need to finish our conversation but..."

"I get it. Don't like it at all but at least now I know." he says stalking towards me until he is a breath away.

"Paul..." he cuts me off by dropping a kiss on my mouth. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks because I know this is the last kiss I will ever share with him. Unconsciously, I whimper under his mouth and he pulls me flush against him, picking me up off the ground. It takes everything in me not to wrap my legs around his waist.

Slowly, he lowers me back and raises his head. he brushes one last soft kiss against my mouth.

"Ummm was that the beginning or ending?" Quil asks looking at everyone.

"End." Leah says. Jake nods in agreement.

"End." Embry agrees.

"Start." Jared scoffs.

"Both?" Seth, Collin and Brady said slightly confused.

I can feel Sam behind me. "End." he whispers. I nod unable to meet Paul's eyes.

 ** _"What about you? If you weren't pregnant, would you want to be with me, Sam or Jasper?"_**

 ** _"If this baby wasn't a factor, I know who I would be with."_**

 _Sam... The two of us have always had a strong bond. If imprinting wasn't a big deal, I would have turned to him. I'll never regret my baby or what I shared with you. That's what I was planning on telling him before she showed up._

 _I'm sorry Paul...Sorry Jasper...I hope one day you will be able to forgive me..._

Paul smirks. "You got nothing to be sorry for."

My head comes up quickly in surprise.

"I..."

"Don't worry about it, Swan." he says brushing my hair out of my face. "At least I'll always have the fact that I was the first even if I wasn't meant to be the last."

Sam growls when Paul drops a kiss on my neck.

"Stop snarling, Alpha. This was an ending not a beginning." he says before running off. A few seconds later, there was a howl in the air.

Sam closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach.

Slowly the rest of the pack left us standing there.

"I might have completely ended things with Paul and Jasper. It doesn't mean that I am with you." I tell him.

"I know...I still need to deal with my imprint."

"No, **we** need to deal with it."

He laughs softly, "Alright little mama. We'll deal with it."

I lean into him and breath a sigh of relief.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Let's Recap :)**

 **Victoria-ashes**

 **Victoria's minions-being dealt with by Jasper and company**

 **Bella has admitted that she has feelings for Sam~choosing him over Jasper and Paul**

 **Emily-Let's Deal with that bitch shall we**

* * *

 _She runs through the woods, leaves crunching under her bare feet. She knows that he is close, that he is moments behind her. She reaches the clearing and falls to her knees, trying to catch her breath. She feels his heat before she hears him._

 _She feels him lower himself so that he is on his knees behind her. He places his hands on her hips and slowly traces his hands up her spine. She instantly lowers her head until he entwines his fingers in her hair forcing her head up._

 _"Mate.." he growls in her ear as his hands continue moving over her naked body._ _She whimpers knowing that speaking will do nothing at the moment._ _She feels him press against her lower body. His cock, throbbing against her, wanting entrance._

 _"Please..." she begs, her fingers digging into the dirt underneath her. He nips at her throat, licking and sucking, his teeth grazing her skin, marking a spot._ _His fingers dig into her hips as he slowly..._

 **"BELLA!"**

Jerking out of bed, I look around and see Rose and Char standing at the end of my bed with smirks on their faces. Luckily, the blanket comes up with me, covering the fact that I have nothing on.

"Good dream?" Char asks unable to keep a straight face.

"You two are bitches." I mutter knowing that they can hear me. "What are you doing here?" I ask. It's been a little over two weeks since Victoria was turned to ash.

"We wanted you to know that Victoria's newborns have been dealt with." Rose said. "All of them."

I breath a sigh of relief and am about to get out of bed when the fact that I have nothing on, clicks in. "Umm, could one of you throw me my robe?"

"When did you start sleeping nude?" Rose asks handing me the robe.

"A few days ago when Old Quil told her and Sam that they needed more skin on skin contact to help fight the bitch's imprint." Leah said standing in the doorway. Leah had moved in since dad wasn't ready for me to move out. He wanted me to live at home until I had graduated.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Char asked bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Sleeping, yes. Sex, no." Leah says answering. "All of us are dealing with the fact that our Alpha isn't getting any but has to sleep curled up nude to his pregnant, horny smells-so-good near girlfriend."

"You can shut up now." I growl tying the robe and standing up.

"Confused. Party of two." Rose said.

"Bella and Sam are together but not together." Leah says sitting down on the bed as I start digging through my dresser for underwear.

"Huh?" Char says looking at each of us.

"You started it so you can finish." I say not bothering to turn around as I slip a pair of boy shorts on underneath the robe.

"After all of you left, we got one hell of a shock, I'm talking hours not days. Rachel Black showed up and Paul imprinted on her. Poor Paul, barley got a day to get use to Bella ending everything only to get an imprint that wants to be just friends."

"Okay what does that have to do with..." Rose said.

"Patience. While trying to explain to Rachel about the pack, my mom notices that Sam and Miss Thang over there are a little closer than normal and the shit hits the fan that an imprinted wolf, even though trying to get ride of said imprint, has gotten involved with someone else. Bella had to scream to get everyone to shut up and told them point blank that what's going on between her and Sam is between the two of them and not up for discussion and stalked out. Old Quil quickly runs after them cause Sam followed after her and lets them know that they'll need to fast if they want to beak his imprint."

"Fast?" Char asks confused.

"They can not kiss, have sex, do anything until the imprint is completely broken since right now its just strained. If they do anything before it break Sam and Alpha will be in pain. So for the past week and a half they've been dating with zero contact, they didn't even dare to hug. Having group dates with all of us at Sam's house just watching movies, having bonfires at the beach and spending time doing nothing but talking. They've been dealing but its hard cause Bella it seems is a very hands on type of girl."

"Yeah, we all know that." Rose said with a smirk.

 _Ignore, ignore ignore_

I reach into my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a off-the shoulder top. Ignoring the girls I leave the room.

"So how's it going for Paul?" Char said watching the doorway.

"It's weird for him. It hurts to see Bella and Sam together but now he and everyone else see what everyone was talking about. Sam can enter a room and his eyes immediately find her. Bella unconsciously moves to wherever he is and is happy just being next to him. Sam was never like this with Emily, I think it physically hurts him to be away from her. More than once we've found Alpha sleeping under her window before they were told to start sleeping naked together. It's actually Rachel that is having a hard time knowing that her imprint is going to have a baby with someone else and until he imprinted still wanted to be with her. Her entire world got turned upside down and Paul's history didn't help. She and Bella have had a lot of talks to ease the jealousy that she has been feeling, turns out Rachel can't have kids at all. Old Quil thinks that might be the reason that he was able to have a child with Bella, to their family line going. Paul admits that he cares for Bella but the fact that Sam can love her more than his imprint helped him see that he was the bigger man. He admits that he loves her and wanted to fight the imprint but he's not in love with her."

"What's happening with the imprint?" Rose asks sitting down next to Leah.

"Get it out yet?" I ask entering the room, fully dressed. I had once again ditched wearing a bra. _Boobs are tender as fuck._

"We're dealing with it today. Emily is coming up for what she thinks is a way to fix her and Sam." Leah starts.

"So Old Quil has been having you sleep naked next to each other without sex to..." Rose doesn't finish the sentence.

"To strengthen my bond with him and Alpha. Old Quil thinks that if we are close without sex it will be something I have over Emily. That we don't need sex to be close. The fact that I have no problem sleeping outside next to his wolf when Emily hates Alpha helps me too."

"I don't even know what to say." Rose says.

"How's Jasper?" I ask. _I know I don't have the right to ask but I want him to be okay._

"He's doing good. Victoria's minions barely put up a fight. He, Emmett and Peter are on their home to Texas, he would have stopped with us but he felt that..."

"I get it." I say biting my lip. "So...everything is settled?" I ask.

"Yeah, as long as the pack is phasing we'll stay away from Forks. Send us lots of photos and keep in touch." Rose says coming to me and hugging me.

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me." Char says wrapping her arms around me once Rose moves out of the way.

"Bye." I say softly watching as they disappear out the window. "One thing over."

"No more red-headed bitch or her underlings to worry about." Leah agrees.

"Only a two faced bitch that I hope will never set foot on the rez again once we're done."

"Ditto."

* * *

Leah and I get to First Beach just as Emily and some guy I didn't know get there.

"Stop growling." I whisper when Leah starts. I knew that saying it to her would hopefully stop the others as well.

"That's you." she tries to say. I just smirk and follow her down to where the rest of the pack, imprints, my dad and the elders are.

"What are you doing here?" Emily snarls at me when she notices me.

"I was told to be here, all of us were." I say with a smile as we sit down.

"Emily, you are aware this was a closed meeting?" Billy says staring at the guy with her.

"I'm allowed to be here, Black. I cleared it with my cousin's husband." the man says pointing at Harry.

"Her dad." Seth whispered to me.

Nodding, I watch as Old Quil stands, glaring at Emily and her father.

"Emily Young..ex-imprint of the pack Alpha. You are accused of using your place within the pack to terminate pregnancies before they could happen by knowingly poisoning the other imprints in your pack. Of threatening to force a miscarriage of the first pack pup. How do you plead?" Old Quil says glaring at her.

"What the hell is this?!" Emily's father yells standing. "We were told this was to help Emily and Sam repair the damage to their imprint since he cheated and got the little home wrecking bitch pregnant."

My dad just stats laughing and glares at Emily's father.

"What is so damn funny, asshole?"

"Sam never cheated on your daughter. That was all in her head. The home wrecking bitch as you call her, is my daughter and the pup she is carrying belongs to that guy." he says pointing at Paul, who looks pissed along with the rest of the pack.

"What..." he starts.

"Sit down and shut up." Sam snarls the authority clear in his voice and nods at Old Quil.

"How do you plead?" he asks glaring at Emily.

"Innocent. I never did anything." Emily says shakily as her dad sits down next to her.

"Liar." Kim hissed standing. "May I?" she asks Old Quil.

He waves a hand allowing her to proceed.

Slowly Kim and Angela give testimony of things that Emily had said or done, showing proof that Emily had used her place as the alpha's imprint to make it that she would be the one to have the first pack pup. Since she believed that it was her right, that she had planned on having Sam belong to her. That she had abused the imprint to make things go her way.

Emily and her father paled as each pack member added even more proof.

"Sam Uley, stand." Old Quil says and points to where he wants him to stand. "Emily Young, stand." and points at a point further away. "Isabella Swan, stand." he points me to where he wants me to stand. The three of us are away from the pack but with the way we are standing Sam is between myself and Emily. I hear him call each of the pack and imprints to stand with me.

Old Quil goes to Sam and gives him a flask. "Drink."

Sam takes a sip and falls to his knees. I instantly move forward to help him. "Stay there, Isabella." I freeze under his look. The rest of the pack hold themselves still as well. "Sam, you and your wolf must choose. Your imprint, who has abused her role to hurt your pack and lose your right as Alpha or Isabella, the first pack pup and your pack." he steps away and understanding comes over me. _If he gives into the imprint, he'll be forced to leave the pack but if he fights the hold that Emily has than he can stay with me and his pack._

I kneel down so that I am eye level with him and just smile softly, I could feel the pack and imprints behind me. THose that can reach place a hand on my back, trying to give each other strength.

Slowly he starts to crawl towards us. Pain clear on his face, I didn't need to be a wolf to hear the whimpers and moans coming from him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME! WE CAN LEAVE THIS HELLHOLE! I FORGIVE YOU FOR WANTING THAT WHORE! JUST COME TO ME, BABY! I'LL DO EVERYTHING YOU EVER DESIRED! YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST THE IMPRINT!" Emily screams as he crawls further away from her.

He just ignores her and keeps coming towards us, digging his hands into the sand to help move. I flinch when he starts to cough up blood. All of us whimper and only Old Quil's glare keeps any of us from rushing towards him. I could feel the others getting restless, all of us wanting to help him.

After what feels like hours, Sam placed his hand on mine.

"It is done." Old Quil stated.

Sue barely waits before rushing to us, a first aid kit in her hands.

Emily stated screaming and would have run to us if Leah hadn't gone around the pack and stopped her from reaching us. "Time for you to leave." she snarled right in her face.

"Correct. Take your daughter and go. She has been banished from every stepping foot on this land again."

Emily's father refused to speak, just grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her away.

"That goes for you as well. Never step foot here again." Sue said not even bothering to turn to look her cousin.

With a nod from Sue, I helped Sam to his feet.

"Is that imprint gone?" Quil asked.

"Yes. He is freed of the hold that she had." Old Quil said.

"Does that mean they can be together?" Rachel asked staring at me and Sam, who had maneuvered so that he was holding me as close as possible.

Old Quil laughs and nods.

"Home." Sam whispers. "Let's go home."

I nod and the two of us slowly make the walk to my truck, so I can bring him home. Seth runs up and helps me get Sam into the truck.

"Hey..." he says softly as I get into the truck, placing a hand on my thigh. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I say softly as I lean over and brush my lips over his, finally being able to kiss him. He quickly grabs my head when I try to move away and covers my mouth with his, taking my breath away.

"I have been waiting forever to do that." he whispers against my mouth when we take a break.

"Me too. I love you." I whisper.

He smiles and leans his head back as I turn on the truck. He reaches out and places his hand on my rounded stomach. "Our pup." he whispers. I cover his hand for a moment, squeezing his fingers.

With a smile at the pack, I put it in reverse to take us home.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N We've reached the end. Thank you to everyone that's stuck around. Gonna have a few time jumps.**

 **Sam POV**

I watched as she pulled into the driveway. Slowly they walked inside, for the first time in what felt like a long time the house felt like home again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she helped me to the couch.

"Like I can breathe again." I say and pull her to sit down next to me.

She nodded and curled into me.

"What do we do now?" she asks.

"I want to make love to you all night long, I want you in every way that I can get... but all I want to do is sleep." I say laughingly.

She smirks and stands up, helping out a hand she helps me stand and pulls me to my bedroom. I could smell Bella everywhere in the house.

Slowly she helps me strip to nothing and helps get me into bed.

I lay and watch as she strips for me, til she is down to a pair of boy shorts and her arm covering her boobs. "No bra." I ask huskily.

"These are too tender." she says before dropping her arm to reveal her full breasts. I whimper and feel myself get hard. I watched as she crawled into the bed with me, slipping underneath the sheet and pressing herself against my side.

With energy I didn't know that I had, I pulled her face to mine and cover her mouth with a kiss. Whimpering against her mouth when she had her hand make a trail from my neck, down the chest and wrapped around my cock.

"Mine." she whimpered against my mouth. She moved her leg and she straddled my body the only thing between me and pure bliss were the pair of boy shorts.

Slowly she started to move, grinding ever so slowly.

I flipped her to her back and ripped the underwear for her body and laid flush against her.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." she panted her eyes flush with desire.

"Soddenly wide awake." I growl before moving her leg so that it was wrapped around my waist and entered her slowly.

They both whimpered and moaned as I began to move. Her hands stroked and scratched every part that she could reach.

She kept the tempo and with a small growl flipped them so that she was riding.

Groaning, I looked at her with half open eyes.

"I'm in charge." she said grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers.

I watched as she lifted herself, using my hands to keep her steady before slamming her body down.

She did that and I lay there watching my mate take charge.

* * *

She lay there beside me, nearly asleep and I slowly traced the tattoo on her back, dropping kisses every so often.

"Love you."she mumbled not fully awake or asleep.

"I love you, too." I whisper in her ear. I lay down next to her, pulling her flush against me and fall into a deep sleep listen to her breathing and the sound of the heartbeat of the pup inside her.

* * *

 **Months Later**

"You seem happy, Bella." Rachel says staring at the little boy in my arms.

"Thanks...how are you doing?" I ask trying not to be pissed at her for what she's about to do.

"Okay...everything is all set. My plane leaves tomorrow morning. Paul is going to bring me to the airport." she says.

"He loves you." I say.

"I know but if it wasn't for the imprint, he wouldn't have even looked my way. Bella, I saw the way he looked when Sam placed Levi in his arms. It hurt him that Sam was the first one to hold his son. Being with an imprint that's unable to have children, it's not good for him. I just think time away from each other is what each of us need. The fact that Levi is the only child he's ever going to have."

I open my mouth to say something but Levi has other ideas and starts whimpering. "Could you help me?" I ask sitting forward. Rachel comes forward and unties the halter top so that I can breastfed Levi. I grab a receiving blanket to cover since Rachel has been uneasy when I feed Levi.

"He's got that down." she says when it's clear that he quickly latched and starts drinking.

"Fast learner. I have to ask, are you sure about this?" I ask looking up at her.

She breathes softly. "Some days, I look at him and want so badly to be the woman he needs but I know that's not who I am."

"It's only going to be for six months." I state.

"Backpacking around Europe by myself. I just need time." she says unable to make eye contact. _What are you planning?_

"You are going to call him, Billy and Jake as much as possible." I order her. I see her flinch slightly. _Knew you were going to try to cut off all contact._

"As often as I am able." she says looking anywhere but at me.

"Rachel, do not make me order you again. Six months, that is the most the imprint will be able to handle that kind of distance but that only if there is contact of some sort. After three months of no contact, you will be in pure pain and so will Paul. My son is not losing his dad because his dad's imprint wants to act like a spoiled bitch. Do what you need to do, figure shit out but you need to stay in contact otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?" Rachel asks coldly.

"I will have your ass dragged back here and the imprint ripped to shreds with your father's fucking blessing." I snarl as I switch breasts, Levi uninterested in the conversation going on above him.

"Bella, I need..."

"Time. You chose to change the imprint from just friends to lovers less than a week after I moved in with Sam. You were so fucking happy until a week ago, when I had Levi. Suddenly you need time away from Paul. Sam, your brother and your dad are giving it to you. Six months, call every once and a while and come home to either break the imprint or be here in some kind of form, be it just friends again...but I've noticed that suddenly you are unable to look anyone in the eye the closer the date to leaving gets. Were you planning on coming back, yes or no?"

"Honestly..." Rachel says sitting down. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I care about him, Bella. The sex is amazing as you well know but I'm not sure if I can see myself stuck here for the rest of my life. I never wanted kids, being told I would never have them made me so happy. I came home to have a quick visit before I started my backpacking tour and end up being imprinted on by a guy that's years younger and phases into a wolf. You having Levi made me see that I'm not ready to do this. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready."

Taking a calming breath, "Take the next six months to travel, just please call us at least once a week. At the end come back to the pack and really talk to him. If you are still feeling this way, I'll support you breaking the imprint and the two of you going your separate ways." Levi finishes drinking, so I unlatch him from my breast and move so that I can burp him.

"If I do keep the imprint, I'm never going to be comfortable with Levi. If Paul and I are together, I don't want a baby in my house." she says her eyes on my son.

"You would make it that his child is unwelcome." I snarl softly.

"I'm not a mom. I will not let Levi stay with us. Paul can come visit him here but I don't want him in my house at all, even for a few hours."

"First off, it's Paul's home not yours and two, if he wants his son there, go stay with your dad." I snarl at her.

Rachel scoffs and stands collecting her bag before she leaves.

"She's a piece of work." Angela says coming out of the kitchen, wiping off her hands.

"I can understand not feeling comfortable around a baby if you didn't one but to say that Levi is unwelcome if she's living there..." I growl.

"Maybe she'll get some clarity while she's gone. All the dishes are done and there is a load of clothes in the washer. I'm going to run to the store after I get Kim to fully stock the kitchen."

"Thanks. I can go to the store." I say smiling at her.

"Bella, you just gave birth a week ago. Let us do this, please." Angela says.

"Okay...but I'm helping you cook for the bonfire tonight." At Angela's nod I got up and placed Levi in his bassinet next to the couch.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

I held Levi sitting in Sam's lap as the pack, my dad and Elders sat and joked around the bonfire. The others were confused why we were in the clearing but I knew that things would be known soon when I felt Sam stiffen than relax instantly.

Looking around I noticed that all the wolves did the same.

"Alright! Where is my nephew?!" Emmett yells out revealing himself. Rose, Char, Peter and Jasper right behind him.

Laughing, Kim points to me. Sam helps me stand as they come over.

"Oh..Bella..I won't ask to hold him..so cute." Rose says her voice getting soft.

Looking at Sam, he nods when he understands what I want to do. Moving up to Rose, I slowly allow her to hold him.

Rose just stares at Levi, mesmerized by him.

"Thank you." Emmett mouthed.

Char stood next to her memorizing his face. If they could, I knew Rose and Char would have tears running down their faces.

Reluctantly, Rose handed him back.

"You're happy." Jasper says with a smile.

"Very." I say softly as Sam wraps his arm around me and moves me so that Levi and I are pressed into his side.

"You have someone with you." Sam says staring at Jasper.

"What?..Did you..?" I ask hopeful.

Jasper nods as a bigger smile crosses his face. "Bella, I would like to introduce you to Emma Swan." he says as a young woman comes out of the forest.

Charlie stands and comes over to join us as Emma joins Jasper.

"Swan?" he breaths.

"I am your Aunt, many times removed." Emma says.

"That's why Bella was your mate but not you true mate." Old Quil said joining them. "You felt the call to her bloodline."

"That's what we think as well." Emma says looking at me and my dad. She comes forward and stills at the growls that escapes Sam and the pack. "I understand being wary. You have my brother's eyes. Both of you. It's good to see my family growing strong."

"Jasper, are you happy?" I ask looking around her at him. He sends so much happiness into me that I start giggling. "Good." I whisper.

"Sam, the new treaty..." Billy calls out.

"New treaty?" I ask looking at him.

"Yes, the treaty with the Cullens has been voided. Billy sent word to Carlisle. Even unintentional the broke it by allowing the nomads to get access to you. As Alpha I would like to extend a new treaty with Jasper's coven."

Jasper and Rose get closer.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

Peter just smirks and wraps his arms around Char.

Glancing at Billy, "We would ask that us phasing is due to your proximity that NO cold one reside in Forks or the area surrounding La Push for longer than six months at a time. That we are allies, if we need your help you will come and should you need it, don't hesitate to call on us. We ask that if you need to hunt human, do so in PA or Seattle but we ask that they be ones that will not be missed." Sam says.

"If need be, call me and I'll give you a list of criminals or areas that none drug dealers like to hang out. Also check with Sue at the hospital, in case there is someone on their deathbed or nothing can be done." Charlie tells them.

"Why only six months?" Rose asked.

"Sam phased after you and the rest of the Cullens had been in the area for about seven months, which started the chain reaction of the others phasing. Billy and Sam think that it was the extended amount of time that triggered the gene." I tell her as Levi starts to whine.

"He's hungry." Jasper tells us.

"I know." I say sitting down on a nearby blanket. Sam unties the halter top while Paul comes forward and hands me a receiving blanket to cover.

"You...you...Bella... boobs." Emmett stutters staring at me while I get Levi to latch before covering, earning him a slap from Rose.

"It's called breastfeeding, Emmy." I laugh.

"Umm...the treaty." Emma says forcing Jasper to look away from my chest and back at Sam.

"I know...trust me, man. I forget about everything when she takes them out." Sam says with a smile as his hand plays with my hair.

"Sharing with the kid has to stink. I would want to be latched on those all day long." Peter says earning him a elbow to the stomach from Char and death glare from Jasper. "Worth it." he mutters.

"I have no problems with the new treaty." Rose says as Charlie takes the new treaty from Billy for everyone to sign.

"We should get going." Rose says.

"I would hug you..." I say motioning to the fact that Levi is still drinking.

"It's okay. Send more photos." she says as she and Emmett disappear into the trees.

"Bye sug." Char says grabbing Peter by the ear.

"Bella, thank you for loving him. And keeping the Swan line going." Emma says with a soft smile before following Char.

Jasper kneels down in front of me, and softly kisses me on the mouth. He sends me love, happiness and pure joy before leaving without a word.

Sam drops to the ground next to me, "Marry me." he whispers in my ear.

"Yes." I whisper before he kisses me.

* * *

 **Six and A Half Months Later**

Once again they are on First Beach. Rachel on one side, I am holding Levi with the pack around us. Old Quil promised this one shouldn't be as bad as Sam's since both Rachel and Paul wanted to break the imprint.

Paul was hurt when Rachel came home and told him that she had met someone. She knew that she didn't want to be tied to the rez and she didn't want to be a mom at all. It had hurt him but he loved being a dad and wanted to have more children someday.

Paul drank from the flask that Old Quil gave him and moments later he joined Levi, me and the pack.

"Be happy." I mouth to Rachel, who smiles shakily before walking off to meet the man she met aboard.

"Paul...Billy and I discussed it. If you want, you can go away to school. Give yourself some time away from the rez." Sam tells him when all of us are sitting in the living room back at the house.

"I think I'm going to do what Bells is doing. Do most of my classes online and take one or two classes at the community college. I don't want to go away and miss the big things like first steps or first words." he says as Levi snuggles into him.

I smile and lean into Sam.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

 **Sam POV**

I look around at my pack.

Seth, Collin and Brady are joking around near the water, kicking water at each other.

Jared and Kim are on the make shift dance floor slow-dancing. It will only be a matter of time before the announce that Kim is pregnant.

Embry has his arm around Angela while they talk to Quil and his date. Embry was going to taking online classes instead of going away to school.

Quil was waiting a few more years before he broke his imprint with Claire, right now she was too young to understand what was going on. So in the mean time he was taking over Paul's title as rez playboy.

Jake and Leah were talking with her mom. Leah had decided to stop phasing in hopes that her infertility would end. She wanted so badly to have a child with Jake when he finished school. Jake was going to take automotive and business classes so that he could open his own garage.

Paul was sitting with his date, watching her son try to make Levi laugh, who was in Bella's lap. Paul had met Teresa his first day of class and were now dating. The fact that she was a single mom helped.

She got along great with Bella, even loved having Levi around when she and her son, Hunter visited.

I looked at my mate, my wife. Feeling my eyes on her she stood up and handed Levi to Paul.

"Hello husband." she said holding the bottom of her dress so not to trip on it.

"My wife. I like the sound of that." I say kissing her.

"Me too. Rose and the others send their congratulations. They say don't fuck up, they will know." she says with a smile showing me the text on her phone.

"Damn Yoda." I mutter. 'So how long do I need to wait before I steal you away from here to have my way with you." I ask stealing another kiss.

"Okay, I'm stealing her before you steal her into the woods." Sue says laughing as she pulls Bella away from me. "You have your entire lives for that. Now is time to party."

Reluctantly, I follow. My own wedding reception and I can't get away with anything.

I look at her and thank everything above that she's part of my world.

My phone buzzes and I take it out.

 _Try BEST of many worlds..._

 _Bloody Yoda_

Laughing, i look at her smiling with her dad, holding Levi.

 _He's right it's not just my world she belongs in, she is in her dad's, the pack's and the cold ones..._

"What are you thinking about so hard? I could feel you all the way over there." she says standing in front of me with Levi on her hip.

"Just that I love you." I say before dropping a soft kiss on her mouth.

She smiles as I pull the two of them into a hug.

"I love you, too." she whispers looking up at me.

I catch all of my pack's eyes and the nod in understanding, pleased that she chose to be a part of our world.


End file.
